Las Seis Pruebas
by Melissia
Summary: Shion quiere recuperar los Pergaminos de Oro, y para ello ha encomendado a sus caballeros. ¿Qué tienen que hacer? Pasar unas "sencillas" pruebas... Saint Seiya y mitología griega.
1. La Misión

**_¡Hola a todos de nuevo!_**  
**_Regreso retomando los caracteres de los caballeros en "Un día con cada uno de los Caballeros de Oro". No es necesario leer ese fic para comprender este, pero si haré algunas referencias, ya que se supone que es como una continuación._**  
**_Así que este fic es en clave de humor, nuevamente. _**  
**_¿De qué va? Pues he querido meter mitología griega, como ya propuse, y nada mejor que enfrentarse a unas tareas encomendadas por Shion...tal y como hicieron Hércules, Ulises o Perseo. Os dejo el primer capítulo._**  
**_¡Un saludo a todos!_**

* * *

**LAS SEIS PRUEBAS**

**Capítulo 1: La misión.**

Tras una temporada de tranquilidad, Shion, el Patriarca del Santuario de Atenea, volvía a ser atosigado por los caballeros dorados.  
De nada había servido la ristra de castigos que dedicó a los muchachos, éstos parecían haber olvidado el dolor y sufrimiento que fue cumplirlos. Sobre todo Saga que no paró de quejarse de Pandora…y de su hermano.

-Necesito unas vacaciones urgentes- dijo quitándose la máscara delante de Arles.  
-Mi señor- dijo tras un leve carraspeo- ¿no ha tenido suficiente tranquilidad después de todos los castigo que NOS impuso?-  
Shion miró a su ayudante.  
-¿Aún te fastidia que te castigara, Arles?-  
El aludido agachó la cabeza  
-Pues…un poquito sí- dijo con tristeza. El Patriarca suspiró.  
-Supongo que tú también mereces unas vacaciones- dijo sonriéndole. Arles se sorprendió ante tal frase.-¿Qué te parece si nos vamos, tú y yo, a un balneario que conozco? Son unas termas maravillosas, he oído hablar muy bien de ellas-  
-¿En serio me lo estás proponiendo, mi señor?- dijo titubeando el ayudante. Shion asintió.-¡Muchísimas gracias!- dijo tirándose al cuello del patriarca – Pero oiga…¿cuánto va a costar?-  
-No te preocupes por el precio…- dijo sonriendo maléficamente Shion –de momento, haz llamar a mis queridos santos de oro- ordenó.

Arles se puso manos a la obra. Al cabo de una hora larga, todos los dorados estaban reunidos esperando a que apareciera el patriarca.  
-Nos hace llamar y ahora es él quien se retrasa- murmuró con desdén Kanon. Saga le metió un codazo.  
Shion apareció tras una cortina.  
-Sois la causa de mis migrañas. ¡Os llamaron hace una hora, he sido yo quien ha estado esperando por vosotros!- dijo mientras se dirigía a su trono. Arles corrió a situarse a su derecha. –Ay…este trono…mis lumbares…en fin…Arles, ¿tienes los papeles que te pedí?- el susodicho asintió – Bien, empecemos entonces…- dijo recolocándose.

-Os he mandado llamar porque ha surgido una misión, necesito la colaboración de todos- soltó solemnemente el patriarca.  
Los dorados se miraron extrañados.  
-Cuenta la leyenda que existen seis pergaminos de oro, repartidos por varias partes del Mediterráneo. Esos pergaminos, aparentemente, no tienen nada escrito, pero si se juntan revelan el paradero de un objeto de poder inmenso, que traerá la paz y la tranquilidad de aquel que los consiga. ¿Vuestra misión? Encontrar esos pergaminos. Fácil ¿no?- dijo sonriendo.

Aioros se adelantó, e hincando la rodilla en tierra dijo  
-Mi señor…suena sencillo, pero ¿por dónde empezamos a buscar? El Mediterráneo es enorme, baña las costas de varios países, tanto de Europa, como de Asia y África. Nos tiraríamos todo la vida para buscarlos.

Shion observó a sus caballeros.  
-Aioros, me alegra que me hagas esa pregunta. Porque ya se sabe la localización de esos pergaminos, tras años de búsqueda. Así que…sólo tenéis que recuperarlos- dijo sonriendo.  
Todos se miraron preocupados.  
-¿"Sólo"?...eso suena bastante mal…- dijo Angelo.  
Shaka alzó una ceja –Es cierto, señor, ¿qué es lo que nos oculta?-

-De momento, váis a ir en parejas a por los pergaminos, puesto que son seis. Venga juntaos- ordenó Shion.  
Rápidamente, los dorados se organizaron. Mü corrió hacia Shaka; Camus y Milo ya estaban juntos desde que los mandaron llamar; Afrodita se colgó del hombro de Deathmask, a pesar de éste; Aioria iba a ir con su hermano, pero Shura se le adelantó, así que fue a por Aldebarán; Saga se quitó a su hermano de encima y fue directo a por Dohko. Kanon se quedó desparejado.

Shion observó las parejas. Se pasó una mano por la cara.  
-Lo sabía- murmuró.  
-Oye Shion- dijo Kanon agitando la mano. Su hermano le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria – Estooo, mi señor…que yo me quedo colgado…¿me quedo sin hacer la misión?-  
El patriarca agitó la cabeza.  
-De ninguna manera, iréis todos. Pero visto que siempre os juntáis de la misma manera, quiero que esta experiencia os sirva para estrechar lazos con los demás. Así que os voy a poner por parejas a mi modo.-  
Los caballeros se lamentaron.  
-¡No quiero quejas! Os váis a colocar tal y como indica el zodiaco, con vuestro signo opuesto- miró a Arles- Por favor…indica a cada uno cómo deben ir colocados.

Arles cogió una tablilla y echó un vistazo al diagrama que tenía preparado.

- Mü, irás con Dohko- el de Aries se despidió de Shaka y se fue al lado del anciano.

-Aldebarán, te toca ir con Milo- el brasileño soltó una risotada al palmear la espalda de su  
acompañante y casi tirarle al suelo. El griego miró con recelo al de tauro.

-¡Saga y Kanon!-  
Los dos se miraron – Otra vez contigo no…por favor- suplicó Saga  
Arles carraspeó- Los dos iréis con Aioros.-  
El de sagitario miró aterrorizado a los gemelos. Su hermano le dio ánimos.

-Angelo…- el citado lanzó una mirada asesina a Arles - ….vale, vale, no hace falta que me mires así…Deathmask, acompañarás a Shura- El español y el siciliano se saludaron chocando las manos.

-Aioria, ve con Camus- señaló Arles. Los dos caballeros se miraron con curiosidad. Camus predijo que no habría ninguna diferencia tanto si iba con Aioria como si iba con Milo, puesto que ambos caballeros eran muy dados a meterse en líos. Otra vez le tocaba ejercer de hermano mayor.

-Y finalmente, Shaka y Afrodita- Ambos sonrieron y se colocaron juntos.

Shion los observó divertido.  
-¿Véis? Así os conoceréis mejor entre vosotros, que siempre estáis juntos los mismos. Será divertido y quizás surjan amistades fuertes de esta misión. – dijo dando una palmada y sonriendo. – Y ahora toca asignar las tareas. Escuchadme con atención, ¿de acuerdo?- los dorados asintieron.

-Dohko y Mü, vuestro pergamino se encuentra en la región de Frigia, en Turquía. Allí vive el rey Midas. Él posee uno de los pergaminos de oro. De todas sus pertenencias, es la única que no fue transformada en oro por él. – los dos caballeros asintieron  
-Al menos suena sencillo- dijo Mü mirando a Dohko.

-Aldebarán y Milo, tenéis que ir a la isla de Creta. Concretamente, a la ciudad de Cnosos-  
Milo empalideció.  
-¿No estaréis pensando…?- dijo el griego.  
-Sí, vais a ir a Creta, porque el pergamino se encuentra dentro del laberinto del Minotauro.  
-Minotauro suena a toro pequeño…como minitoro- dijo Aldebarán soltando una carcajada.  
Milo miró a su compañero.  
-El Minotauro es un monstruo, con cuerpo de hombre y cabeza de toro. Y se alimenta de carne humana…- dijo temblando el griego. Aldebarán empalideció también.  
Arles miró a los dos  
-Parece mentira que seáis caballeros dorados si estas cosas os asustan…-  
-Claro, como tú no tienes que enfrentarte a una bestia antropófaga…- contestó Milo, aún tembloroso.

-En fin…los gemelos y Aioros, iréis a la región de Mesenia, aquí en Grecia-  
Kanon se quejó, puesto que él quería hace un viaje largo. Saga por el contrario agradeció la encomienda, puesto que sería poco tiempo junto a su hermano.  
-¿Y dónde tenemos que buscarlo?- preguntó Aioros, pasando de los gemelos.  
-Pues se dice que lo tienen los gemelos Idas y Linceo. Son los primos de Cástor y Pólux. Así que a ver cómo os las apañáis para recuperar ese pergamino- dijo Arles.  
-No tengo suficiente con aguantar a dos gemelos, como para que me añadan otra pareja más- dijo Aioros suspirando.

-Deathmask y Shura, os toca viajar a España, al reino de los Tartessos.-  
-Joder que allí hace muchísimo calor en verano- se quejó Shura.  
-¡Pero si tu eres español, deberías estar acostumbrado a esas temperaturas!- dijo Arles.  
-Ya, pero los tartessos están para la zona de Sevilla, Huelva y Cádiz…y yo soy del Pirineo, soy del norte de España, de montañas…frío…bueno, al menos espero ir a ver a la familia que tengo en Navarra y en Huesca, que tengo unas ganas de una buena chistorra y ternasco…- dijo relamiéndose.  
Arles suspiró- Bueno, eso al final. De momento tenéis que ir a buscar a Gerión. ¿De acuerdo? Él tiene otro de los pergaminos-  
Los dorados asintieron.

-Aioria y Camus irán a buscar a la Quimera. La cabeza del león custodia el pergamino de oro como si fuera su juguete, se lo arrebató a un lugareño. Así que tened cuidado. Ésta se encuentra en Turquía, por la zona de Licia, la actual Antalya. Os toca buscarla, porque se mueve mucho.-  
Aioria estaba pálido. A Camus no se le notaba porque ya era muy blanco de por sí.  
-Casi preferiría ir a por el Minotauro…- murmuró Aioria.  
-¡Que dejéis de quejaros, coña! Además, no tenéis la peor misión de todas…- dijo Arles mirando a Shaka y Afrodita. Éstos se miraron aterrorizados.

-¿Algo peor que el Minotauro o la Quimera?- dijo tembloroso Afrodita.  
-Bueno, bueno…a vosotros os toca la más difícil porque va Shaka. Será muy útil, no lo dudes. Iréis a la cordillera del Atlas, en Marruecos…a pedirle el pergamino a Medusa.- soltó Arles.  
Afrodita se desmayó y cayó como un plomo al suelo. Shaka se agachó a su lado a darle aire.  
-No te asustes Dita…ya verás como lo conseguimos- dijo el indio, no muy seguro de sus palabras.

Con varios caballeros acojonados por los monstruos a los que deberían hacer frente, y otros preocupados por lo que irían a encontrar en su viaje, Shion no se las veía todas consigo.

-Caballeros, por favor. Un poco de compostura. Sé que puede ser difícil, pero os mando en parejas. Necesitamos esos pergaminos. Nos serán de gran ayuda.- Se dio la vuelta – Confío plenamente en vosotros, así que, no me decepcionéis. Algunos recibiréis ayuda de los dioses del Olimpo, no os preocupéis. Ya podéis retiraros, id a preparar vuestros viajes. Por la noche os daré los pases de avión y dinero para que podáis moveros con todas las facilidades. Hasta entonces, que paséis buena tarde- dijo dirigiéndose a sus estancias personales.

Afrodita se levantó del suelo.  
-Bueno…al menos algo es algo…- dijo apoyándose en Shaka. Ambos caballeros salieron a prepararse.  
-¿Y Gerión quién es?- preguntó Angelo a Shura.  
- Es un monstruo gigante…está formado por tres cuerpos, pero no te preocupes. Le conozco y no es tan terrible como aparenta. Es hijo de Crisaor y Calírroe ¿te acuerdas?- dijo el español mientras salían fuera del templo del patriarca.  
-Pues no sé qué será peor, si Medusa, la Quimera o el Minotauro- dijo pensativo Aioria – pero desde luego que son monstruos temibles, tenemos que tener cuidado.-  
-Bah, al Minotauro ese le amansaré con uno solo de mis puñetazos.- dijo Aldebarán golpeándose el pecho.  
-Eso si no te lo come antes- replicó Milo con sorna. Camus asintió, pensando en el ser al que tendría que enfrentarse. Los cuatro se marcharon fuera.  
-Parece que a nosotros nos tocó lo más sencillo- dijo Mü. Aioros negó con la cabeza.  
-Puede, pero no bajaría la guardia. Los gemelos Idas y Linceo nos retarán seguramente. Y el rey Midas dicen que anda un poco chocho…como todos los viejos- dijo el de Sagitario - ¡Ay!- gritó al recibir un bastonazo de Dohko.-Vale, vale, tú no chocheas- dijo frotándose el golpe.  
Mü y Dohko salieron junto a los gemelos y Aioros.


	2. El Rey Midas

_**¡Segundo capítulo de "Las Seis Pruebas"!  
Mü y Dohko se preparan para ir a Frigia, al palacio del rey Midas. ¿Recuperarán el pergamino?**_

**El rey Midas**

-A ver…esto aquí…la ropa interior en la bolsa…- Mü revolvía los armarios buscando ropa apropiada para visitar a un rey.  
-¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar fuera maestro?- preguntó Kiki, ilusionado. El caballero se giró al ver el destello en los ojos de su alumno.  
-No lo sé, cuando encontremos el pergamino. Pero no te ilusiones, que volveré pronto. Y más te vale seguir la hoja de entrenamientos que te he dejado, porque me enteraré si no los haces- dijo a modo de advertencia. – Y ve a abrir, deben ser Dohko y Shiryu-  
El niño refunfuñó y fue corriendo a abrir la puerta. Los visitantes saludaron a Kiki. Mü salió a recibirles.

-¿Ya tienes todo listo Viejo Maestro?-  
El aludido asintió.  
-Sí, ya sabes que con cuatro cosas voy arreando…por cierto, Shiryu ha aceptado a encargarse de Kiki- dijo señalando con el bastón al caballero del Dragón. Mü sonrió complacido.  
-Muchas gracias a los dos- respondió mientras recogía la mochila-Bueno, ya estoy listo para partir ¿te dio el Patriarca el dinero y los billetes?- preguntó dirigiéndose a su compañero.  
-Sí, sólo tenemos que ir al aeropuerto- respondió Dohko.  
-De acuerdo. En marcha pues. Kiki, ven aquí- pidió el tibetano a su alumno. Le dio un beso en la mejilla.- Pórtate bien con Shiryu, no le hagas trastadas ¿vale?-revolvió los cabellos del niño – Shiryu, cualquier cosa…ya sabes ¿ok?-  
Shiryu guiñó un ojo al tibetano.  
-Maestro…Mü…mucha suerte en vuestra misión.- dijo dándoles la mano.

Los cuatro salieron fuera del templo de Aries. Mü y Dohko partieron y Shiryu se quedó viendo cómo se alejaban los dos caballeros. Kiki saltaba y se despedía con la mano.

-Αθηνά-

Tras varias horas de avión, por fin llegaron a Turquía, a la región de Frigia.  
-Según las indicaciones de Shion…- dijo Mü sacando un mapa roñoso -…el palacio del rey Midas se encuentra al suroeste…- Dohko observó el mapa. Se quedó mirando de reojo a su compañero.  
-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Mü. Como respuesta recibió un bastonazo.-¡Ay!, ¿pero por qué me atizas?- dijo frotándose el golpe.  
-Pues porque tienes el mapa del revés y no te has dado cuenta- dijo Dohko soltando una risa. Mü le dio la vuelta.  
-El palacio está al noreste, hacia allí tenemos que ir. Vamos- dijo el de libra aligerando el paso.-Dentro de dos horas pararemos a comer algo.-

Continuaron el viaje, tomando el tren y dos autobuses. Durante el viaje en tren, Mü aprovechó para dormir un poco. Dohko le despertó de un bastonazo.  
-Te voy a denunciar a Shion por abuso de poder- masculló el tibetano mientras se tocaba los dos chichones que le habían salido de sendos golpes.  
El viaje en autobús no fue más tranquilo. Dohko aprovechó la multitud para tirarse sonoros pedos, que provocaron malestar entre la gente. Mü estaba de pie lejos de él, porque sabía lo que suponía estar junto al anciano.  
Al fin llegaron a la parada deseada. Aún les tocaría andar un poco hasta llegar al palacio.

-Desde luego…no tiene usted remedio…pobre gente que ha tenido que oler sus ventosidades…- dijo Mü conteniendo la risa. Dohko sonrió.  
-Ya no controlo el esfínter anal- respondió. Llegaron a la puerta.

Mü se quedó maravillado. Todo el palacio estaba hecho de oro macizo. Incluso la puerta.  
-Bueno…si mi armadura se rompe, aquí tengo material suficiente para repararla- dijo con sorna mientras acariciaba el metal. Llamaron al timbre.  
Al cabo de unos minutos, el portón se abrió y salió el rey en persona a recibirles. Era un hombre mayor, de espesa barba y cabellos castaños, entrecanos. Salió jadeando.  
-Disculpad mi tardanza…todo lo que toco se convierte en oro y pesa muchísimo, incluidas mis ropas….¿Quiénes sois?- preguntó a los recién llegados. Los susodichos se presentaron.  
-Somos caballeros dorados de la orden de Atenea, venimos de parte del Sumo Sacerdote Shion- se presentó Dohko – Éste es Mü, caballero de Aries y yo soy Dohko, caballero de Libra.-

El rey Midas se quedó sorprendido.  
-¿Sois los famosos caballeros del zodíaco?- esbozó una sonrisa -¡Por todos los dioses del Olimpo, entrad a mi humilde morada, por favor, pasad, pasad!- dijo invitando a los caballeros.  
Mü fue a tenderle la mano al rey, pero éste rechazó el saludo. –Oh, no…lo siento, pero no puedo tocarte joven. Te convertiría en una estatua de oro macizo…como todo a mi alrededor- dijo con pena.

Condujo a sus invitados a las estancias internas. Absolutamente TODO era de oro. De hecho había sirvientes petrificados por doquier, por no mencionar muebles, frutas, animales…hasta familiares del rey permanecían en poses doradas.

-Por Atenea…- murmuró Mü, sintiendo un escalofrío recorriendo su espinazo. Dohko caminaba al lado del rey Midas, charlando animadamente. Llegaron a la sala del trono.  
El rey se sentó y miró a los caballeros.  
-¿Y bien?¿Puede saberse el motivo de vuestra visita?- preguntó.  
Dohko carraspeó.  
-Verás…resulta que andamos buscando un pergamino de oro…y según el Patriarca, lo debería tener usted-  
Midas se quedó pensativo.  
-Pues…aquí deben de haber millones de pergaminos…están todos en la biblioteca.- dijo señalando un pasillo –Pero he de advertiros que…ejem…bueno…es que TODOS son de oro- dijo tristemente el rey.  
Mü miró a Dohko preocupado.  
-¿No tenéis alguna referencia de ese pergamino, algo que lo diferencie de los demás?- preguntó Midas. Los caballeros negaron con la cabeza.- Entiendo…me gustaría poder echaros una mano con esto, porque Shion se portó muy bien conmigo una vez, y quisiera devolverle el favor…pero con tan pocas pistas, no puedo hacer nada. Tenéis mi permiso para investigar mi biblioteca todo lo que queráis, podéis quedaros el tiempo que os haga falta. Dentro de dos horas vendrá el único sirviente que queda con vida para darme de comer, ya que si toco cualquier alimento, también se convierte en oro. Le diré que os prepare algo y a ver si él os puede echar una mano…- concedió el rey.

Los dos caballeros agradecieron la cortesía del rey.  
Mü fue a desempaquetar su equipaje. La cama también era de oro, así que decidió dormir en un saco de acampada que llevaba consigo. Colocó la caja de Pandora en una esquina y la abrió. Sacó un guantelete de su armadura y cogió una lámpara de la mesa. Efectivamente, el oro sagrado era muy ligero, pesaba muy poquito. En cambio los objetos tocados por Midas pesaban una barbaridad, aún siendo objetos pequeños.  
Dohko se sentó en una silla.  
-Vamos a hablar con el rey un poco…se encuentra muy solo y debería haber alguna forma de ayudarle…se le ve muy triste- dijo pensativo. Mü asintió y salieron juntos a ver al rey.

Éste se encontraba aún en el trono, rígido. De vez en cuando suspiraba y alguna lágrima caía sobre sus ropajes dorados. Mü se enterneció.  
-Rey Midas- comenzó. El aludido giró la cabeza, secándose las lágrimas –Aunque hemos venido a recuperar un pergamino, creemos justo poder ayudarle con su problema. ¿Por qué todo lo que toca se convierte en oro?- preguntó el tibetano.

El rey miró a los caballeros y sonrió tristemente. Comenzó su relato.  
-Veréis…hace mucho tiempo me encontré a Sileno, un sátiro del dios Dionisio. Se perdió y terminó en mi palacio, durmiendo en mi jardín de rosas. Le di cobijo y comida durante una semana y cuando por fin apareció Dionisio, quiso recompensarme por mi hospitalidad.  
Así que me concedió un deseo…mira que me advirtió que lo meditara bien, pero la codicia me superó y le pedí que todo aquello que tocara, se transformara en oro. Y así fue. Desde aquel día todo lo que mis manos acarician, se convierten en metal…hasta mis hijos son de oro. No sé cómo hacer para volver a ser el de antes…no quiero estas riquezas porque suponen la pérdida de mi felicidad…de mi familia-  
Dohko y Mü se miraron.  
-¿Has hablado con Dionisio, para saber cómo revertirlo?- preguntó el de aries.  
El rey negó con la cabeza.  
-No acude a mi llamada de auxilio- dijo mientras más lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.  
-Está bien, está bien- dijo Dohko intentando calmarle – Preguntaremos a nuestra diosa Atenea, a ver si sabe algo de Dionisio y poder solucionar esto.-

Seguidamente, llegó el sirviente del rey Midas. Se sentaron todos en la mesa de un salón inmenso. El sirviente desempacó unas cacerolas, carne y verduras. Cocinó con cuidado en los fogones dorados y sirvió a su rey primero. Después tendió unos platos a los caballeros y comieron abundantemente.

-Mientras tú rebuscas en la biblioteca con el sirviente del rey, yo le pediré consejo a Atenea…tengo que concentrarme para poder hablar con ella mediante el cosmos- dijo Dohko mientras se quitaba unas migas de pan de la barba.  
Mü accedió y se fue junto al muchacho.  
En cuanto se fue, el anciano espero a dejar de oír a los hombres. Seguidamente sustrajo de entre sus ropas un teléfono móvil. Marcó un número. Daba señal. Esperó.  
-¿Sí?- preguntó una voz femenina al otro lado.  
-Atenea, soy Dohko, necesito que te pongas en contacto con Dionisio, tengo que hablar con el de un asunto- pidió el anciano.  
La diosa accedió y le dijo que esperara. Sonó una musiquilla en el móvil. Hablaron un poco más y colgó.

-Con que "tengo que concentrarme para hablar con Atenea mediante el cosmos" ¿eh?- dijo Mü viendo a Dohko charlando por el móvil. Dohko atizó al tibetano.  
-No se debe espiar a las personas- sentenció cerrando los ojos.  
-Le voy a meter el bastón por el cu…-murmuró Mü mientras notaba como se iba hinchando el tercer golpe. – Se me ha ocurrido una idea. Si conseguimos revertir el poder del rey, todo lo que toque volverá a su normalidad, por lo tanto, en la biblioteca todos los pergaminos volverán a su textura inicial y el único que seguirá siendo de oro será el que buscamos- dijo sentándose en una silla.

De repente se escuchó una voz. Era Dionisio que llamaba a voces a Dohko. Sujetaba en la mano una copa de vino.  
-Atenea me ha llamado, que me ha dicho que me necesitáis. A ver qué pasa…¡anda! ¡Si yo conozco este palacio!- dijo mirando alrededor. Dohko se pronunció.  
- Verá, necesitamos revertir el deseo del rey Midas de convertir todo en oro…-  
El dios miró con burla a los dos caballeros.  
-¿En serio?- dijo dándole un trago a su copa - ¿Y por qué no lo pensó antes?-  
Mü se enfureció  
-Oye, que el rey está sufriendo por ello. Ya ha aprendido la lección.-  
Dohko colocó su bastón delante del tibetano, para impedir un posible ataque.  
Dionisio rellenó la copa con un chasquido de dedos  
-Vale, vale…de acuerdo…tenéis que ir al río Pactolo y regar todo con su agua. Sólo así todo recobrará su estado normal.-dijo bebiendo. –Si ya no me necesitáis más, me largo, que tengo una bacanal pendiente…¡hasta luego caballeros!- y dando otro chasquido de dedos, se esfumó.

Dohko y Mü se miraron.  
-Pues arreando a ese río. Deberíamos llevarnos al rey Midas con nosotros- dijo el anciano.

-Αθηνά-

Tras unas horas debido al ropaje del rey, llegaron al río Pactolo. Midas fue a meterse al río, pero casi perdió el equilibrio, con tan mala suerte que se agarró al bastón de Dohko, transformándolo en un bastón de oro. Mü se echó a temblar.  
Finalmente el rey se zambulló y sus ropajes fueron volviéndose de tela. Los trocitos de oro fueron esparciéndose sobre el fondo del río.  
A continuación, tocó una piedra, para cerciorarse de que había perdido los poderes.  
-¡Por fin soy libre!- dijo el rey saltando de alegría.

Mü y el sirviente llenaron las vasijas con agua, para llevarlas al palacio. Dohko permanecía al borde de un puentecito cercano, mirando a los peces.  
-Como siempre, soy yo el que tiene que andar haciéndolo todo…se va a enterar…-murmuró el tibetano. Se acercó sigilosamente al anciano que estaba de espaldas y le roció con agua.  
Del susto, Dohko perdió el equilibrio y cayó al río.  
-¡Viejo Maestro!- dijo alarmado. El de libra salió a flote como pudo. Mü se acercó a socorrerle. Lo ayudó a salir y Dohko permaneció impasible. Se escurrió las ropas. Se colocó el sombrero de paja. Carraspeó. El tibetano observó a su compañero preocupado. Dohko se arremangó los brazos. Agarró el bastón de oro.  
En cuanto vio ese gesto, Mü salió escopetado. Y Dohko corría detrás de él arreándole bastonazos sin parar.  
-¡Maldito seas! ¡Podrías haberme matado!¡Toma esto!- gritaba el anciano.  
Mü se llevaba las manos a la cabeza, mientras recibía golpe tras golpe.  
-¡Lo siento!¡Ay!¡Yo qué iba a saber! ¡ARGHS!¡Que el bastón ahora es de metal, duele mucho más!-

Tras la carrera, con Dohko fatigado de correr y Mü lleno de chichones, rellenaron más vasijas y regresaron al palacio. Allí rociaron a la gente con todo el agua. Volvieron a la vida como por arte de magia. Cuando Mü fue a rociar los muebles, el rey se lo impidió.  
-No. Esos muebles no los transformes. Voy a venderlos para sacar dinero y entregárselo a quien lo necesite.- Mü sonrió conmovido por la generosidad del rey.

Fueron a la biblioteca. Rociaron todas las estanterías, hasta que un pergamino permaneció dorado a pesar del agua.  
-¡Tiene que ser éste!- dijo el tibetano alegremente cogiéndolo.  
Lo desplegó, pero no ponía nada, tal y como les dijo Shion.

Por fin, tras tanta peripecia por Frigia, los dos caballeros se despidieron del rey Midas y de su familia.  
-¡Y dale recuerdos a Shion!- dijo agitando la mano.

-Αθηνά-

El avión aterrizó en Atenas. Mü respiró profundamente.  
-Por fin en casa- murmuró - ¿Qué tal les irá a los demás? Porque yo he recibido de lo lindo…-dijo sintiendo las punzadas de dolor por los golpes recibidos.  
Dohko le miró de reojo.  
-¿Acaso quieres más?- sugirió el anciano.  
Mü negó con la cabeza y juntos se dirigieron al Santuario.

_**NOTAS:  
Al ser capítulos largos, ya que debo narrar en ellos lo que les pasa a las parejas de caballeros, iré separando los sucesos. No quiero separar los capítulos en dos partes, porque si no, se me hace tedioso. He colocado como barra de separación que pone Athena en griego. **_

_**¡Pues bien, primera prueba superada! El próximo capítulo será el de Aldebarán y Milo contra el Minotauro. A ver cómo se las apañan para recuperar el pergamino de oro…**_

_**¡Un saludo a todos los que me leen! ¡Espero que os haya gustado la temática!**_

Lesty: ¡Gracias por comentar! Aquí tienes el segundo capítulo y la primera de las pruebas. Espero que te haya gustado. Ya ves que Dohko sigue arreando bastonazos como un loco XD pero esta vez ha recibido Mü, no solo iban a recibir Camus y Milo XD ¡Un abrazo!


	3. El Laberinto del Minotauro

_**¡Segunda prueba, con Aldebarán y Milo! Les toca adentrarse en el laberinto del Minotauro…**_

* * *

**El Laberinto del Minotauro**

-¿Y si llevamos una escopeta con dardos sedantes? De esos que usan los veterinarios para dormir animales grandes y peligrosos…- preguntó Milo como último recurso, mientras Shion le tendía los billetes del barco y el dinero.  
El Patriarca se llevó la mano a la frente.  
-¡Que no!¡Tenéis que hacerlo con vuestras propias manos!¡Y deja de darme la murga ya, marchaos antes de que me encolerice! ¡Y traed el pergamino!- dijo advirtiendo a tauro y escorpio.  
Los dos caballeros salieron por patas del templo, rumbo al puerto.

-Oye Milo…-preguntó Aldebarán -¿Y dices que ese bicho come carne humana?-  
-Sí…cada año se le sacrifican siete varones y siete mujeres para alimentar a esa bestia- dijo mientras se recolocaba la mochila.  
-¿Y de dónde sacan esa gente? Porque no creo que libremente digan "oh, qué ilusión, voy a ofrecerme voluntario para a ser devorado por una bestia mitad humano mitad toro"- prosiguió el brasileño.  
Milo se rió ante la frase de su compañero.  
-No hombre no…antiguamente supongo que lo harían así, pero desde hace más de dos siglos el gobierno lo que hace es enviar a reos muy peligrosos. Es decir, que lo que come el Minotauro son delincuentes. Al menos esto se hace de manera extraoficial, imagínate cómo se pondrían los de derechos humanos si supieran que sigue vivo ese monstruo y le damos de comer gente…-  
Aldebarán pareció satisfecho ante esa respuesta.  
-Al menos no son inocentes- sentenció mientras enseñaba los billetes al revisor.- Por cierto…te advierto que me mareo muchísimo en barco- dijo el de tauro mientras subía por la rampa.

-Αθηνά-

Durante el trayecto, Aldebarán vomitó varias veces.  
-¡Podrías ir al baño a hacerlo, en lugar de echar las tripas por la cubierta! ¡Poseidón se va a encabronar!- dijo Milo mientras sujetaba el cabello de su compañero.

Cuando llegaron al puerto de Chania, los dos caballeros bajaron dando tumbos. Aldebarán tenía el estómago vacío de tanto vomitar y Milo lo tenía revuelto de ver tanto vómito.  
-¿Qué, ahora eres tú el que está mareado? Si ya estamos en tierra firme- dijo el brasileño palmeando fuertemente la espalda de su compañero y riéndose. Milo abrió los ojos al máximo y sin poder evitarlo, vomitó también. Encima de una señora que iba delante.  
-¿Pero qué demonios…?- dijo la señora dándose la vuelta al notar cómo iba empapándose - ¡Qué asco! ¡Sinvergüenza! ¡Cerdo!¡Borracho! ¡Me vas a pagar el vestido, guarro!- dijo arreando a Milo con el bolso.  
Aldebarán cogió a su compañero con un brazo y con el otro rebuscó unos euros y se los lanzó a la señora -¡Señora, que no está borracho, deje de golpearlo que le necesito en buenas condiciones!- dijo mientras salía corriendo del escenario. La señora seguía berreando maldiciones.

Lejos de la señora, Aldebarán depositó a Milo sobre una roca. El escorpión estaba atontado entre el mareo y los bolsazos que recibió.  
-Venga Milo…vamos….bebe un poco de agua…- dijo abriendo una botella y dándosela a su compañero.  
El escorpión no podía ni tomar apenas la botella, pero finalmente se enjuagó la boca, y después bebió un trago largo. Se quedaron un ratito descansando, y cuando ambos se repusieron del todo, decidieron partir.  
-Tenemos que ir a la ciudad de Cnosos o Knossos. Allí es donde está el Minotauro de las narices- dijo Milo señalando un punto en el mapa.- Estamos aquí... tenemos que ir al este…hasta llegar a Iraklio… luego bajamos hacia Nea Alatsata…seguimos bajando y voilà, Cnosos.-  
A base de autobuses y de mucho preguntar, llegaron al fin a la mítica ciudad.

-Αθηνά-

Cansados de tanto ajetreo, lo único que querían los dos caballeros era dormir. Llegaron hasta un palacio.  
-Dijo Shion que preguntáramos al rey que vive aquí, que nos daría alojamiento gratuito- dijo Aldebarán llamando al timbre de la puerta.  
Una muchacha les dio la bienvenida  
-¡Hola caballeros, mi padre os espera dentro!- dijo la joven – Me llamo Ariadna-  
En cuanto la joven pronunció esas palabras, Milo espabiló y adoptó la postura de galán. Aldebarán lo agarró del brazo y lo llevó a rastras hasta el salón principal donde esperaba el rey.

-Os estaba esperando, Aldebarán, caballero de Tauro y Milo, caballero de Escorpio- dijo una voz conocida.  
Los dos caballeros se asustaron.  
-¡No, TÚ no!- dijeron al unísono.  
El rey se giró en su sillón sonriendo, acariciando un gato.  
-¿Qué tal estáis, doraditos?- dijo el rey Minos sin dejar de sonreír.  
Aldebarán se dirigió a él.  
-¿No deberías estar en el Inframundo, enviando las almas a sus destinos finales?-  
Minos soltó una carcajada.  
-Lune de Balrog me está suplantando estos días, de ninguna manera me quería perder la tarea que os ha asignado Shion. Será divertido- dijo mientras miraba al gato, que ronroneaba de placer.- ¿Y bien? Me ha comentado Shion que tenéis que recuperar un pergamino de oro…¿es éste?. – dijo blandiendo un rollo dorado.  
Sin quitar los ojos de Ariadna, Milo preguntó  
-¿Así que el pergamino lo tienes tú? ¡Pues dánoslo!-  
Minos negó con la cabeza.  
-Ni hablar. Matad al Minotauro. A cambio, os entregaré el pergamino. No me interesa. Pero sí que os carguéis a esa bestia inmunda.-  
-¿Y por qué quieres que matemos al Minotauro?- preguntó Aldebarán.  
Minos tragó saliva y mandó salir a su hija. Cuando se quedaron a solas, el rey indicó a los caballeros a acercarse.  
-Esa bestia fue engendrada por mi esposa Pasífae, cuando yo era mortal. La muy….se encaprichó de un toro blanco. Unos dicen que fue venganza de Poseidón, otros le echan las culpas a Zeus e incluso a Afrodita…no, a vuestro Afrodita no, me refiero a la diosa.- dijo rodando los ojos al ver las caras de susto de los caballeros –El caso es que Dédalo, el que fue mi arquitecto y escultor predilecto, accedió a sus deseos zoofílicos y le construyó una vaca de madera con un agujero. Total, que ella se metió dentro de esa vaca y se dejó montar por el toro…y de esa unión nació esa aberración. Me da asco sólo de pensarlo…- terminó Minos asqueado por el recuerdo.

Aldebarán y Milo se miraron incrédulos.  
-Ahora entiendo por qué está tan amargado…-susurró el brasileño entre risas.  
-Cornudo y nunca mejor dicho- continuó el griego.

Minos miró a los dos caballeros con odio contenido.  
-Menos cachondeítos, porque si no conseguís el pergamino, Shion me ha prometido que os castigará. Y creo que no lo pasaste nada bien la otra vez que te castigó, ¿verdad, Milín? Qué buenos recuerdos tengo cuando te tuve bajo mi mando…- dijo con sorna.  
Milo se calló inmediatamente.  
-Está bien, nos cargaremos al monstruo. Pero tendrás que darnos algo de información, sobre como matarlo y demás-  
El rey accedió.  
-Según tengo entendido, el Minotauro es muy rápido y sus embestidas son imparables, así que tened mucho cuidado. La única forma de matarlo es clavándole algo en su cerebro. Suele estar por el centro del laberinto, le oiréis mugir y dar golpetazos. Sed silenciosos, lo más que podáis.- sugirió.  
Aldebarán pareció insatisfecho.  
-¿Y cómo llegamos al centro? Porque es un laberinto, nos perderemos con facilidad. Y en el caso de que le ganemos, ¿cómo saldremos?-  
Minos se reclinó hacia atrás.  
-Mi hija Ariadna os echará una mano con eso. Por cierto…- dijo mirando a Milo – espero no tener que recordarte que ella pertenece al mundo de los espíritus…si me la he traído es porque es mi hija y secretaria. Así que ni se te ocurra ponerle una de tus uñas encima ¿de acuerdo alacrán?- Milo agachó la cabeza y aceptó. –Bien, hoy ya es tarde, subid a las habitaciones que os hemos preparado y descansad, que mañana será un día duro- dijo levantándose. – Hasta mañana, caballeros- y salió de la estancia.

-Αθηνά-

A la mañana siguiente, Minos estaba en el salón esperando por Aldebarán y Milo. Cuando estuvieron listos con sus armaduras, los tres salieron fuera y se dirigieron a la entrada del laberinto.  
Éste tenía paredes altísimas.  
-Ésta es la entrada al laberinto. Como podéis comprobar es enorme, de hecho en tantos siglos que lleva construido, nadie ha podido salir con vida de él. Si llegaban al centro eran devorados por el Minotauro. Y si lo evitaban, acababan muriendo de inanición. ¡Ariadna, ven!-  
La joven apareció al momento junto a los tres hombres. Se plantó frente al caballero de Tauro.  
-Se me ha ocurrido que para salir os llevéis este ovillo de hilo de seda. Así cuando salgáis, sólo tenéis que ir recogiéndolo para regresar al principio. – la muchacha se agachó y ató un extremo a un saliente de roca. Entregó el ovillo a Aldebarán.- Mucha suerte caballeros- y al inclinarse el brasileño, ella le cogió la cara con las manos y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Aldebarán se ruborizó. Cuando se dirigió a Milo, éste cerró los ojos para recibir el beso de la joven, pero ella sólo le colocó una espada entre las manos.  
Con Aldebarán rojo como un tomate y Milo enfurruñado, se adentraron en el laberinto.

Mientras se adentraban, iban dejando caer el hilo. Aldebarán se tocaba la zona de su mejilla donde aún notaba el cosquilleo de los labios de Ariadna y se ruborizaba. Milo miró con desdén a su compañero.  
-No sé qué te habrá visto…- pero el brasileño hizo caso omiso a sus palabras.

De repente, el griego paró en seco.  
-Oye, deberíamos ver por dónde vamos, porque llevamos caminando más de media hora y aún no hemos oído nada. ¿No estaremos yendo por el camino equivocado?-  
Aldebarán despertó de su ensoñación.  
-Tienes razón…pero estas paredes son muy altas, incluso para mi- dijo pensativo.  
-Mides 2'10 metros…y estas paredes medirán tres…si me aúpas en tus hombros, seguro que yo puedo ver por encima- dijo Milo.  
Dicho y hecho, el griego trepó hasta los hombros del toro. Ante sus ojos había un mar de paredes retorciéndose. Pero por fin vio una forma de líneas más rectas, el corazón del laberinto.  
-Está bien Aldebarán, vamos a avanzar de esta manera. Yo te iré guiando, porque puedo distinguir un poco los recovecos…pero antes bájame que voy a recoger el ovillo-  
Una vez listos, el tótem humano de tauro y escorpio fue acercándose al centro.  
-Oigo mugidos…- advirtió Aldebarán.- Vienen de la derecha.-  
Milo se bajó y se preparó.  
-Tenemos que seguir recto, tirar por la segunda a la derecha, continuar un poco al norte, girar a la izquierda y ya daremos con la pared del centro.- susurró.

Siguieron andando de puntillas. Los mugidos y los coceos de la bestia les ponían los pelos de punta. Al final, llegaron al centro. Se asomaron por una de las cuatro entradas de la estancia. Dentro no había nada, sólo silencio.  
-Me da mala espina este silencio…- susurró Aldebarán –no se oyen los mugidos ni el coceo…-  
-No seas miedica Alde, no debe de andar lejos, sólo tenemos que pillarle por sorpre…- Milo se giró hacia su compañero-…sa…-

De pie, detrás de Aldebarán, estaba el Minotauro.  
Medía dos metros y medio, tenía cuerpo de humano, pero mucho más musculoso y voluminoso. Los brazos terminaban en dos poderosas manos, pero las piernas acababan en pezuñas. Su cola apenas se apreciaba. Y sobre sus hombros, una cabeza de toro voluminosa, con una testuz grande y abultada, con la que embestía con fuerza para partir cuerpos en dos. Los dos cuernos eran grandes y afilados y llevaba un aro colgando de la nariz. Tenía pelo por todo el cuerpo, de color jijón. Sus ojos, de color rojizo, miraban a los dos intrusos.  
Aldebarán vio la cara de terror de su compañero y se giró lentamente. El Minotauro se preparó para atacar, empezó a cocear y sin que le diera tiempo, embistió al caballero de tauro que salió por los aires. Milo corrió como un rayo a esconderse.

El monstruo mugió con fuerza y empezó a buscar a los dos caballeros. Aldebarán se levantó del suelo, entumecido por el golpe.  
-Menos mal que llevo mi armadura que si no…-se sacudió el polvo y se puso en pie. Milo apareció por detrás.  
-¿Estás bien?- preguntó a su compañero.  
-Sí…eso creo…me dio un buen golpe- dijo el brasileño tocándose la tripa y agachándose para recoger el casco. El cuerno de oro izquierdo se partió. Aldebarán cogió el cuerno roto con una mano –Esto ya es personal…-murmuró con rabia el brasileño.- Está bien, esto es lo que haremos: tú, que eres mucho más rápido que yo, distraerás al minotauro. Yo os seguiré a los dos y cuando esté a tiro, me lanzaré sobre él y le sujetaré. Tú clávale la espada en el cerebro.-  
Milo asintió.

Siguieron los mugidos del monstruo, Aldebarán fue caminando de manera paralela a Milo, escondiéndose detrás de los muros. El griego llamaba al minotauro.  
-¡Vamos toro!¡Hey!¿Dónde estás torito guapo?...ahí estás cabrón…ven a por mi, si te atreves…- La bestia se hallaba al final del largo pasillo, mirando al griego. Mugió y empezó a cocear. Aldebarán estaba escondido junto a un pasillo al lado de Milo.  
-Venga torito…- el griego indicó a su compañero que el monstruo ya había salido corriendo dirigiéndose a él, para que estuviera preparado. El minotauro corría directo a Milo, que permaneció en tensión. Justo cuando iba a embestir al de escorpio, éste le hizo un recorte al minotauro, saltando por encima del monstruo. Por la inercia de la velocidad, la bestia no pudo parar la carrera y se estampó contra el muro que había detrás de Milo antes de que saltara.  
Aldebarán se tiró encima del monstruo aprovechando el aturdimiento que tenía por el testarazo contra el muro. Le agarró por los cuernos, sujetándole la cabeza, mientras el minotauro se retorcía intentando zafarse del brasileño.  
-¡Ahora Milo, clávale la espada!- gritó Aldebarán mientras peleaba por mantener la cabeza del minotauro quieta. El griego desenvainó la espada y fue a clavársela.  
Pero no se clavó. Por más que Milo intentaba clavar la espada, no pinchaba siquiera la carne.  
-¡Me cago en todo!¡No puedo clavarle la espada, es imposible!- gritó Milo jadeando desesperado.  
Aldebarán bajó la guardia y al notar que el monstruo iba a levantarse de nuevo, tiró del cuerno izquierdo, con tanta fuerza que lo rompió.  
El minotauro mugió de dolor y se revolvió. Aldebarán entonces tiró el cuerno a los pies de Milo y rodeó con un brazo el cuello del animal.  
-¡Prueba con el cuerno!- rugió el brasileño.  
Sin pensarlo dos veces, el griego recogió el cuerno y se abalanzó sobre la bestia, clavándole el cuerno en la testuz. La carne se abrió y el cuerno se hundió como un cuchillo en mantequilla hasta el cerebro del monstruo. Aldebarán apretaba con fuerza, mientras el minotauro coceaba al aire y trataba de escapar. Por fin, tras un gran reguero de sangre, la bestia quedó inmóvil con los ojos vidriosos.  
Aldebarán apartó el cadáver del monstruo de su lado y se recostó en la pared jadeando. Milo se arrodilló ante Aldebarán, jadeando también. Los dos caballeros se miraron y sonrieron.  
-Lo has conseguido…- dijo Milo tomando aire y mirando maravillado a su compañero.  
Aldebarán negó con la cabeza.  
-Lo hemos conseguido…sin tu ayuda no hubiera podido con la bestia…- dijo jadeando. Giró la cabeza donde estaba tirado el cuerpo sin vida del Minotauro.-Te hemos matado con tus propias armas…y de paso me cobro el cuerno de la armadura que me rompiste-  
Los dos jóvenes se echaron a reír y chocaron sus manos.

Cuando retomaron el aire suficiente, los dos recogieron el ovillo de vuelta que estaba tirado por el suelo tras la batalla. Salieron del laberinto arrastrando el cadáver, para demostrar su hazaña.

Minos se giró sorprendido al verlos salir. Ariadna se echó a los brazos de Aldebarán y le dio un beso. Milo sonrió al ver a su compañero ruborizarse de nuevo. Sin esperarlo, Ariadna le plantó un beso en la mejilla al escorpión, que se ruborizó también.

Tras una comida copiosa, los dos caballeros recogieron todas sus cosas para regresar al Santuario. Ya en la puerta, Minos les habló.  
-Cumpliré con mi promesa, caballeros- dijo el rey Minos entregándoles el pergamino a los dos.-Dadle recuerdos a Shion de mi parte. Ariadna y yo regresaremos al inframundo cuando os marchéis. ¡Buen viaje de vuelta!- dijo a modo de despedida. Ambos se quedaron en la puerta viendo partir a los dos.

-Αθηνά-

-Sinceramente, no tengo ganas de regresar en barco de nuevo- dijo Milo poniéndose pálido al subir al barco en el puerto de Chania.  
-Entonces ¿quién me sujetará el cabello mientras vomito por la borda?- preguntó Aldebarán.  
Milo puso cara de asco.  
-¡Átate el cabello con una coleta!-  
Aldebarán empezó a reírse con sonoras carcajadas.  
-Oh no…mira quién viene por ahí…- dijo Milo señalando a una mujer a los lejos. Era la señora a la que había vomitado encima el día anterior.  
-¿Nos escondemos? Como nos vea, nos pegará con su bolso- sugirió el de tauro.  
Milo sonrió maliciosamente.  
-Espérate a que pase por delante y dame una palmada en la espalda.-  
El brasileño siguió riéndose.

Los dos caballeros vieron como anochecía.  
-¿Cómo les irá a nuestros amigos?- preguntó Aldebarán.  
El barco se alejó del puerto, rumbo a Atenas.  
Milo se encogió de hombros.  
-Espero que tan bien como a nosotros…- deseó el griego.

* * *

_**NOTAS  
Más mitología. No he querido salirme demasiado del mito, pero lógicamente no puedo meter a los personajes que hicieron frente a estas bestias. En la mitología griega, fue Teseo quien mató al Minotauro. Recibió la ayuda de Ariadna, una de las hijas del rey Minos. Éste, rey de Creta, fue convertido a su muerte en juez del Inframundo, dando el voto decisivo del destino de las almas que su hermano Radamanthys (para gente oriental) y el rey Éaco o Aiacos (para los europeos) juzgaban.**_

_**¡Espero que os haya gustado! He intentado reflejar con palabras las imágenes que tenía en la cabeza de la lucha de Aldebarán contra el Minotauro. Espero haberlo conseguido.**_

_**Lesty: Dohko es como un resorte: si le activas, te arrea un bastonazo XD ¡Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado!**_

_**Scorpio-26: ¡Hola de nuevo! Me alegro de que te guste esta nueva historia, es más densa y requiere más preparación, pero me encanta a medida que la voy escribiendo. Poder juntar mitología griega que más me gusta con Saint Seiya hace que esté muy animada escribiendo. Y de paso así la gente aprende un poquito más, aunque haya cosas raras, como el nacimiento del minotauro XDD ¡Un saludo y gracias por comentar!**_

_**Kimiko: No todo son monstruos mitológicos porque Dohko no lo es, aunque a ojos de Mü, sí. Me alegro de que te guste el fic, estoy disfrutando como una enana escribiéndolo. ¡Un saludo y gracias!**_

_**Próximo capítulo: Aioros junto a los gemelos Saga y Kanon VS Idas y Linceo. **_

_**¡Un saludo a todos los que me leen**_!


	4. Los Gemelos Rivales

_**¡Tercera prueba: Saga, Kanon y Aioros se encuentran con Idas y Linceo…y con alguien más…!  
**_

* * *

**Los gemelos rivales**

La noche había caído en Grecia. En el templo de Géminis aún había luz.  
Tumbado en la cama superior de la litera, Kanon ojeaba los billetes de autobús. Saldrían al día siguiente temprano. Saga, sentado en su escritorio, repartía el dinero que les entregó Shion unas horas antes. De vez en cuando le daba un sorbo a una copa de vino.

-¿A qué hora sale el autobús?- preguntó Saga, sin dejar de repartir los euros.  
Kanon se revolvió en la cama. Tenía la melena esparramada.  
-A las….7:35 sale de la estación sur de Atenas- dijo pensando- seguramente tirará por la autovía que une Atenas con el Peloponeso y llegaremos a Kalamata…a las 11:45. Unas cuatro horas y media.-  
Saga se giró sorprendido.  
-¿Tanto? Pero si de Atenas a Kalamata hay unos 180 kilómetros, casi 200. En dos horas deberíamos estar allí-  
-Ya, pero no pretenderás que el autobús vaya a 100 km/h, petado de gente…además, pararemos a las dos horas de viaje para descansar…¿hace cuánto que no viajas en autobús, hermanito?- respondió con malicia el gemelo.  
Saga gruñó a su hermano y le lanzó un pisapapeles. Kanon lo atrapó al aire y se lo devolvió, con tan mala suerte que derribó la copa de vino que tenía su hermano. El líquido se desparramó por la mesa, ensuciando todo a su paso. Fue el inicio de una nueva bronca fraternal.

Aioros, que intentaba dormir en la habitación de invitados, se levantó hastiado por el excesivo ruido.  
-¡Ya vale los dos! ¡Mañana hay que madrugar! ¡Y si queréis mataros, hacedlo fuera, que yo necesito descansar!- cerró la puerta de la habitación de los gemelos de un portazo.

-La culpa es tuya- dijo desafiante Kanon.  
-¡Tú empezaste haciéndome burla!- prosiguió Saga.  
Aioros aporreó la pared y rugió  
-¡Que os calléis de una puta vez!-  
Los hermanos se miraron y decidieron irse a la cama.

-Αθηνά-

A la mañana siguiente, los tres caballeros se dirigieron a la estación sur de autobuses.  
-¡Me pido ponerme con Aioros!- dijo Kanon mirando al arquero. Éste frunció el ceño.  
-¡Ni de broma! Aioros irá conmigo, que para eso soy el mayor.- replicó Saga agarrando al muchacho del brazo.  
-¡No iré con ninguno de vosotros, iré solo! Lo que me faltaba, aguantaros durante todo el viaje…antes prefiero ser devorado por Ceto- gruñó hastiado.  
Dicho y hecho, Aioros se sentó en su asiento en el lado de la ventanilla. En el asiento de detrás, Kanon y Saga se peleaban por ese lado. Finalmente Kanon se salió con la suya y se sentó detrás de Aioros. Éste conectó su reproductor de mp3 y se dispuso a escuchar música. Saga sacó un libro y dedicó el viaje a la lectura. Kanon, que no llevó ni libros ni música, intento petardear a su hermano y a Aioros, pero tras recibir sendos capones por parte de ellos, se quedó quieto en su asiento y finalmente durmió el resto del viaje.

-Señores pasajeros, les informamos que hemos llegado a su destino. Bienvenidos a Kalamata.- rezó una voz de mujer por los altavoces. Los caballeros bajaron del autobús entumecidos y cansados.

-Dijo Shion que esta pareja vivía en una casa de campo, no lejos de la capital. Quizás deberíamos ir a preguntar a la gente, por lo visto son bastante famosos.- dijo Aioros.  
Kanon llamó a los dos caballeros  
-¡Y tan famosos! ¡Mirad!- dijo señalando los productos de una vitrina. Dentro de la tienda de delicatesen, había aceite, frutas, vinos y demás productos típicos de la zona con el símbolo de géminos en ellos.  
-¡Serán gorrones!¡Sólo nosotros podemos llevar el símbolo de Géminis!¡Esto es un ultraje!- gruñó Saga. Los tres se adentraron en la tienda.  
Aioros cogió una botella de aceite.  
-"Idas&Linceo S.L. El Huerto de Géminis. Auténtico aceite 100% Virgen Extra. Calidad Suprema. Desde hace siglos, nuestros campos producen aceitunas de la más alta calidad, de las cuales extraemos este aceite que está hecho con el mayor esmero y cuidado. Sin colorantes ni conservantes. Sólo lo natural de nuestras cosechas." – El arquero sonrió para sí.  
Saga recorría los estantes furioso al ver mancillada su constelación.  
-Al menos nos sirve de algo…en el envase viene la dirección de éstos dos- dijo Kanon señalando un bote de conservas.

-Αθηνά-

Los tres caballeros pusieron rumbo a la dirección facilitada. Tomaron un taxi, ya que no estaba muy lejos. Saga se sentó en el asiento del copiloto.  
-No hacía falta que compraras nada a esos farsantes- masculló Saga mirando por el retrovisor como Aioros abría un tarro de aceitunas.  
El arquero sonrió y degustó una.  
-Pues están de vicio- dijo mientras miraba le pasaba el tarro al otro gemelo. Kanon metió la mano en el bote y atrapó una.  
-Cierto, están bastante ricas…además, el aliño que llevan le da ese toque picante que-  
Saga se giró bruscamente, le quitó el tarro a su hermano y lo arrojó por la ventanilla.  
-¡Eh! ¡Que las pagué yo!- reclamó Aioros.

Idas y Linceo tenían una finca de varias hectáreas, con un extenso viñedo y un olivar importante. Al comienzo de la finca se encontraba la fábrica donde se procesaba y envasaban los productos. Más al fondo se hallaba la casa familiar donde vivían los gemelos.

El taxista dejó a los jóvenes a las puertas de la finca. Tras identificarse, el guardia de seguridad les dejó pasar, pero les indicó que esperaran por los gemelos.

Al fin les vieron llegar. Shion les había dicho que a pesar de ser gemelos, Idas era hijo de Poseidón, así que deberían tener cuidado.

Los dos gemelos ciertamente eran iguales: altos, fibrosos, con el cabello negro rizado engominado con una barba recortada perfectamente cuidada, y ambos con los ojos negros. Lo único que les podía diferenciar era el color de sus camisas, ya que Idas llevaba una a rayas azules y Linceo llevaba una a rayas rosadas.

-¿Son esos? Menuda pinta de pijos…cualquiera diría que trabajan en el campo…- murmuró Saga a su hermano.  
-¡Hombre, si son los caballeros dorados de Géminis! Hemos oído hablar mucho de vosotros- dijo Idas adelantando la mano para saludar a los gemelos. -¿Y tú eres?- dijo mirando a Aioros  
-Aioros, caballero de oro de Sagitario- dijo aceptando el apretón de manos.  
-¡Bien, bien! ¡Nos alegramos de conoceros en persona! ¿Venís a ver nuestra fábrica?¿A comprar productos para abastecer el Santuario? Estaremos encantados porque de hecho ahora tenemos una promoción…-comenzó Linceo alegre, pero Saga le cortó.  
-Nada de eso, venimos a buscar un pergamino de oro que tenéis vosotros-  
Aioros y Kanon fruncieron el ceño ante la falta de cordialidad de Saga.  
Idas y Linceo se miraron extrañados.  
-Eh bueno…- comenzó Idas cruzándose de brazos - …¿de qué nos habláis?-  
Aioros tomó la palabra  
-A ver…dejando de lado la "excelente" educación de aquí mi compañero…-dijo señalando a Saga- pues ciertamente, nuestro Sumo Sacerdote nos ha encomendado la tarea de encontrar un pergamino de oro. Según sus indicaciones, sois vosotros quienes lo tenéis y hemos venido a recuperarlo. Pero vamos, que también podríamos cerrar algún negocio con vosotros, por qué no…- dijo pensando en el sabor de las aceitunas.

Linceo cruzó una mirada con su hermano.  
-Bien, pero no tenemos constancia de ese pergamino…¿por qué no damos un paseo por la fábrica y os enseñamos todo? Ya que habéis hecho el esfuerzo de llegar hasta aquí…para que no os vayáis con las manos vacías-  
Kanon y Aioros aceptaron de buen agrado. Saga prefirió quedarse a las puertas de la finca.  
-Saga ¿no vienes con nosotros? Ven, que seguro que te gusta.- insistió Kanon. Pero el gemelo continuó en sus trece.  
- Bueno…qué le vamos a hacer…¡bien muchachos, seguidme por aquí…estos terrenos los tenemos desde hace…- dijo Linceo mientras su voz se alejaba por el camino de tierra que llevaba a la fábrica.

El gemelo mayor, se sentó en el suelo contra un árbol cercano. Sacó un libro de su mochila y se dispuso a leer. Desde esa posición podía divisar los campos, la fábrica y la casa familiar. Tras veinte minutos de lectura, se aburrió y decidió ir a dar una vuelta por la finca.  
-Quizás no sea tan malo, después de todo…- murmuró dirigiéndose a los viñedos.  
Pero el guarda vio sus movimientos y le interceptó  
-Lo siento, no puedes ir por ahí.-  
Saga se quedó extrañado  
-¿Por qué no? Sólo quiero ver el tipo de uva que plantan tus jefes, no pienso robar nada- dijo molesto mientras apartaba al guarda.  
-Órdenes del jefe, si quieres, puedes ir a la fábrica a seguirles y pedirles que te enseñen los viñedos, pero por tu cuenta no. ¿Quieres que les avise?-ofreció al caballero.  
-No hace falta…les daré alcance entonces- dijo Saga mosqueado. Miró de reojo el paisaje y de repente vio a Idas encaminarse hacia la casa familiar, girándose de vez en cuando. No iban con él ni su hermano, ni Aioros ni Linceo.-Uhm…esto es raro…- murmuró para sí el de géminis.

El guarda no pareció darse cuenta de las intenciones de Saga, que se giró y aplicó Genrō Maō Ken sobre el desdichado.  
-Ahora vas a hacer lo que yo te ordene- murmuró Saga sonriendo maliciosamente.-¿Hay alguien en la casa familiar, de seguridad? Que sea alto- preguntó.  
-Sí- respondió el guarda.  
-Pues llámale por el walkie y dile a ese guardia que venga- ordenó el caballero.  
El guarda hizo lo que le mandó Saga. Éste permaneció escondido mientras el guardia de la casa se acercaba andando hacia la entrada.  
-¿Qué?¿Te aburres de estar aquí?- dijo el segundo guarda.  
Inmediatamente, Saga salió de su escondite y aplicó el mismo castigo. Ordenó a éste a desnudarse y entregarle su ropa.

-Αθηνά-

Mientras tanto, dentro de la fábrica, Aioros y Kanon eran llevados por numerosos pasadizos.  
-Oye Aioros…-susurró Kanon – estoy empezando a aburrirme y total, si no tienen el pergamino, deberíamos regresar a Atenas-  
El arquero miró de reojo a su compañero.  
-Tienes razón, la fábrica no es tan grande…siento como si nos estuvieran entreteniendo…además ¿dónde fue Idas? Dijo que volvería rápidamente…- dijo susurrando a su vez.  
-¿Ocurre algo caballeros?- preguntó Linceo, al notar que los jóvenes no estaban pendientes de su explicación del envasado de encurtidos. -¿Queréis que paremos y comemos algo? Tenemos una bodega donde podemos tomar unos vinos ¿os apetece?-  
Los dos caballeros asintieron, no sin sentir resquemor.

-Αθηνά-

Saga estaba vestido de guardia de seguridad, y había ocultado su larga cabellera bajo la gorra.  
Fue caminando escondiéndose poco a poco en cada tramo, para evitar ser visto.  
Por fin llegó a la casa. Entró a hurtadillas y se colocó donde se supone que estaba el otro guardia. Una cocinera cruzó cerca y le saludó. Saga agachó la cabeza e hizo que se ataba los cordones, mientras agitaba la mano.  
Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente solo, comenzó a contemplar la estancia.  
Se hallaba en una sala amplia, donde había aperos de labranza por las paredes colgados.  
En una vitrina estaban expuestos numerosos trofeos y medallas.  
-Ya decía yo que me sonaban…de las Olimpiadas…- murmuró Saga – 100 metros lisos….carreras de relevos…tiro con arco…sí que son buenos, sí…-

También había numerosas fotos y recortes de periódicos se hallaban enmarcados. Se acercó a uno de estos marcos.  
-"La voz de Atenas. Los artesanos gemelos Idas y Linceo abren su primer restaurante en Kalamata. En él no sólo se puede comer deliciosos platos típicos de la cocina griega sino también comprar sus artículos de edición limitada. Hasta allí se ha dirigido nuestro reportero Antonio para entrevistarles…"- Saga siguió leyendo con curiosidad hasta que se topó con una pregunta –"P: ¿Qué ocurrió con la demanda que les interpusieron Cástor y Pólux sobre el robo de unas parcelas? R: Eso fue un malentendido, esas tierras eran nuestras desde hace siglos. Afortunadamente la justicia nos dio la razón"-  
-Así que Cástor y Pólux os demandaron…interesante…- inmediatamente realizó una llamada por el móvil. Tras confirmar sus sospechas, Saga empezó a deambular por la casa, buscando la oficina de los gemelos.  
Escuchó pasos dentro así que corrió a esconderse. Del cuarto salió Idas, con algo en la mano.  
-¡Es el pergamino!- pensó Saga.

-Αθηνά-

Linceo guió a Kanon y a Aioros por una sucesión de escaleras y llegaron a una bodega. El empresario invitó a sus acompañantes a sentarse en los taburetes, mientras él descorchaba una botella de vino y colocaba cuatro copas sobre la barra. Sirvió un revuelto de aceitunas, alcaparras y pepinillos.  
En ese momento llegó Idas, que se sentó detrás de la barra junto a su hermano.  
-Así que buscáis un pergamino de oro- comenzó el recién llegado.  
-Así es- respondió Aioros. -¿No sabréis por casualidad quien pudiera tenerlo? ¿No os suena que alguien de esta región de Mesenia lo comprara? No sé…es extraño que nuestro Patriarca nos diera las indicaciones y resultaran falsas…-  
Linceo sonrió dándole un trago al vino.  
-Pues…sí. Resulta que sí sabemos quién tiene el pergamino.-  
Idas sacó el pergamino de su bolsillo.  
Los dos caballeros se quedaron estupefactos. Kanon alargó la mano para recogerlo, pero Idas los retiró a tiempo.  
-Je…como que os lo vamos a dar así por las buenas…al principio lo guardábamos como parte de la herencia de nuestra madre, pensábamos que no valía más que lo que vale el oro tradicional. Pero en cuanto vinisteis preguntando por él…quizás tenga más valor del que realmente creíamos.-  
Aioros y Kanon miraron con rabia a los gemelos.  
-Así que…si tanto lo deseáis…haremos un trato- propuso Linceo, mientras comía una aceituna.

-Αθηνά-

Afortunadamente Idas no cerró la puerta de su oficina con llave, así que Saga lo tuvo fácil para entrar. Rápidamente cerró la puerta y se escondió detrás del escritorio. Aguantó unos segundos y abrió una puerta pequeña de la pared. Dentro había una caja fuerte de pequeñas dimensiones. Pero estaba cerrada.  
-Juraría que le oí rebuscar en los cajones…- se dijo.  
Abrió todos los compartimentos del escritorio, pero no aparecía ninguna llave. Desesperado y con los nervios de poder ser pillado, abrió un cajón demasiado fuerte y se salió del raíl.  
Gracias a sus reflejos, Saga lo cogió antes de que cayera al suelo y desparramara el contenido.  
Al ir a colocarlo de nuevo, sintió una textura extraña bajo el cajón. Lo levantó por encima de su cabeza y ahí estaba, una llave pegada con celo.  
-Aquí estabas…- dijo arrancándola. – Buen escondite para una llave…me lo apunto-  
A continuación abrió la caja fuerte y buscó entre los papeles. Cuando encontró lo que quería, cerró la puerta y ocultó la llave en su sitio. Sin más qué hacer allí, salió a hurtadillas.

-Αθηνά-

-"Saga, estamos en la bodega, ven rápido"-Kanon envió el mensaje de ayuda a su hermano telepáticamente.  
-Y éste es el trato: vosotros firmáis aquí y el negocio estará hecho. A cambio de que el Santuario nos compre la comida a nosotros durante 10 años, os daremos el pergamino- dijo Idas tendiendo un bolígrafo a Aioros.  
-¡Pero eso es una barbaridad de dinero, no tenemos tanto!- dijo Aioros alarmado.  
Linceo chasqueó la lengua.  
-Quien algo quiere, algo le cuesta. Si ese pergamino es tan importante para el Santuario, debéis firmar el acuerdo de negocio. Si no, os quedáis sin él. Así de simple-  
-Esto es el mundo de los negocios chavales ¿u os creíais que es llegar, pedir y que demos las cosas gratis?-finalizó Idas.  
-Pues no vamos a firmar, esto no es ningún negocio, así que si no nos dáis el pergamino por las buenas, lo conseguiremos por las malas.-dijo una voz entrando por la puerta.  
-¡Saga!- gritaron contentos Aioros y Kanon.  
-¿Así que nos obligáis a compraros vuestras mercancías a cambio del pergamino, verdad? Pues tengo una contraoferta- sugirió el gemelo mayor.  
Idas y Linceo se miraron con preocupación.  
-Vosotros nos dáis el pergamino y a cambio…yo os entrego esto- dijo Saga mostrando unos papeles.  
Los gemelos mesenios se miraron extrañados.  
-¿Qué son esos papeles?-  
Saga sonrió triunfante.  
-¿No los reconocéis? Son el testamento de vuestros antepasados, donde en ningún lugar figura que estas tierras sean vuestras, sino que sus legítimos propietarios son Cástor y Pólux. Antiguamente no existía la figura del notario, con lo cual los testamentos eran fáciles de suplantar, pero teniendo en mi poder el auténtico testamento, si puede saberse que el que mostrasteis al juez era una burda falsificación-  
Idas y Linceo se quedaron patidifusos.  
-Está bien…- gruñó Idas –pero lo que vamos a hacer es lo siguiente: ya que estamos reunidos dos parejas de gemelos, nos la jugaremos. Hagamos una competición. Si ganamos nosotros, nos tenéis que devolver el testamento, comprarnos los artículos y a cambio os daremos el pergamino. Si nos ganáis, lleváis el pergamino pero no nos compráis nada, y nos devolvéis el testamento. Vosotros queréis el pergamino y nosotros el testamento. Así que lo único que diferenciaría sería el que nos compraréis mercancía durante un año o no. ¿Hecho?  
Saga sonrió maléficamente-Hecho- dijo dando un apretón de manos.

-Αθηνά-

-Y la prueba que decidirá la victoria de unos u otros será una carrera de relevos, tiro con arco y lucha- dijo Linceo. – Gemelos contra gemelos-

Así pues, los cinco hombres atravesaron la casa familiar y salieron a unas pistas de entrenamiento.  
-¿Os sorprende? Por si no lo sabíais, hemos competido en las Olimpiadas varias veces- dijo orgulloso Linceo.  
-Tenemos medallas de oro en diversas disciplinas, sobre todo en relevos y en tiro con arco- añadió Idas.- Es que mi hermano tiene vista de lince, es un gran arquero.-  
Aioros se revolvió inquieto.  
Los gemelos se posicionaron en la pista. Empezaron Saga y Linceo. Darían el relevo a Kanon e Idas respectivamente. Aioros dio el pistoletazo de salida.

Saga salió disparado, subiendo su cosmos para correr como la velocidad de la luz. Linceo no se quedaba atrás y corría como un rayo por la pista. Casi al mismo tiempo les dieron el relevo a sus respectivos hermanos.  
Kanon e Idas iban igualados, pero en la última curva Kanon tropezó y cayó al suelo.  
-¡Vamos Kanon, levántate!- gritó su hermano. Aioros se llevó la mano a la boca.  
El hermano peliazul se levantó rápidamente y alcanzó a su contrincante, pero no fue suficiente e Idas salió vencedor.  
Aioros reconoció la victoria de los gemelos mesenios. Kanon se sentó en el suelo preocupado.  
-A ver si por mi culpa vamos a tener que pagar ese dineral…Shion se enfadará conmigo…- dijo temblando.

-¡Venga, toca tiro con arco! ¡Modalidad diana! ¡Tres tiros, mayor puntuación gana!- dijo Linceo muy seguro de sí mismo. De hecho la vista de Linceo era su mayor orgullo, ya que podía ver hasta a través de objetos opacos.  
-Aioros, haz el favor de ganar…ya sabes…- dijo Saga al oído de su compañero y le dio una palmada de apoyo. Se dirigió cautelosamente hacia las pertenencias de Idas y Linceo.  
La diana estaba a 90 metros de distancia.  
Linceo se colocó y tensó su arco. Apuntó con precisión y soltó la flecha. Ésta se clavó en la zona amarilla de la diana, a 9 puntos.  
Le tocó el turno a Aioros. Con facilidad extrema, apuntó y disparó. 10 puntos.  
Linceo tiró una segunda vez y dio al centro, también 10 puntos.  
Sagitario se confió y tensó el arco, tiró al centro. De nuevo 10 puntos.  
Linceo se cabreó. La única oportunidad que tenía era acertar al centro y hacer que Aioros se desviase en el siguiente tiro. Así que apuntó, disparó y…7 puntos. Linceo tiró el arco al suelo, cabreado.  
Aioros no se desconcentró y colocó la flecha. Idas se hizo el despistado y dio un codazo suave adrede al arquero para desviarle la trayectoria, mientras recogía el arco de su hermano. Pero la flecha salió disparada y no desvió su rumbo. Directo al centro de la diana. 30 puntos frente a los 26 de Linceo.  
Kanon corrió a abrazar a su compañero.  
-¡Ni aunque te empujen la flecha se desvía!-  
Aioros recibió un guiño de Saga.  
"Tengo el pergamino en mi poder"

Los gemelos mesenios cuchicheaban entre sí. Tenían que ganar sí o sí la lucha para poder recibir el dinero. Se dirigieron a la pista de arena. Kanon se vendó las manos. Saga permanecía de pie, como queriendo perder el tiempo.  
-Vamos hermano, que se hace tarde y aún tenemos que regresar al Santuario- apremió Kanon.  
Saga miró a su hermano y se dejó vendar las manos por Aioros.  
Cuando terminaron, se colocó en la pista de arena, frente a Idas.

Antes de que Aioros diera la señal, se escucharon unas pisadas.

-¡Por fin os encontramos!- dijo una voz de acento espartano.  
-Ya era hora, ¿nos hemos perdido algo?- preguntó otra voz también con acento espartano.

-¡Bienvenidos, creo que ya os conocéis ¿no?- dijo Saga sonriendo a los recién llegados.  
Idas y Linceo se quedaron pálidos.  
-¿Cástor y Pólux? ¿A qué habéis venido?  
-¡A que nos devolváis lo que es nuestro!- dijo vendándose la mano Pólux. – Gracias guardianes de Géminis…y a ti también guardián de Sagitario…ya podéis retiraros, ahora nos toca a nosotros…ya sabéis, asuntos familiares…-  
Kanon miró a la nueva pareja de gemelos. Se dirigió a Cástor.  
-Tomad, esto es vuestro- dijo devolviéndoles el testamento. Cástor abrazó a Kanon.

Idas y Linceo se rieron.  
-¡Ahora no os devolveremos el pergamino, idiotas!- gritaron.  
-¿Qué pergamino? ¿Éste?- dijo Aioros agitándolo en el aire -¡Venid a por él si sois tan valientes!-  
-¡Malditos, nos la habéis jugado, os váis a enterar!- gritaron al unísono los mesenios.

Saga y Kanon les sacaron la lengua a la vez.  
-¡Eso os pasa por tratar de engañar a los verdaderos guardianes de Géminis! ¡Y para que lo sepáis, son vuestros primos Cástor y Pólux los regentes a la constelación, no vosotros, porque Zeus es el padre de Pólux!-

Y los tres caballeros dorados se marcharon de la finca con el pergamino de oro.

-Αθηνά-

Era muy tarde cuando los muchachos subieron al autobús.  
Kanon miró a Saga mientras se acomodaba en el hombro de su hermano.  
-Tío, ¿de dónde demonios has sacado esta vestimenta?-  
El gemelo se sobresaltó.  
-Ostras, que este es el traje de uno de los guardias de seguridad…¡mecagüen! ¡que no les quité la maldición del Genrō Maō Ken! ¡Tenemos que dar la vuelta!-  
Aioros se giró y miró a los dos gemelos.  
-Ni de coña piso otra vez ese lugar, parece que voy borracho todo el día, viendo doble continuamente con tanto gemelo…-

-Αθηνά-

-¿Pero qué hacen estos dos aquí tirados? Parece que están en la inopia…Y encima uno desnudo…con razón dejaron pasar a nuestros primos. ¡Estáis despedidos!- gritó Idas a los guardias inertes. Los gemelos estaban atados.  
Cástor le empujó.  
-Y vosotros también estáis despedidos, así que ya sabéis por donde queda el camino a vuestra verdadera casa. ¡Ladrones!-

* * *

_**NOTAS:  
El mito de Cástor y Pólux es de los que más me llaman la atención. Básicamente porque Cástor y Pólux son primos de Idas y Linceo, pero no paran de hacerse cabronadas mutuamente. Que si nos largamos con vuestras prometidas, que si os robamos el ganado…hasta que finalmente se enfrentan a muerte en un cementerio. Sólo sobrevive Pólux, que, ayudado por su padre Zeus le pide no separarse de su gemelo y pasan temporadas en el Olimpo y en el Inframundo. Si la compañía es buena...hasta el reino de los muertos es el paraíso.  
A pesar de ser gemelos, no son hijos del mismo padre. Igual sucede con Idas y Linceo.**_

**_Este capítulo me ha dado muchos quebraderos de cabeza hasta que lo he terminado. Lo que tenía claro desde el principio era que Idas y Linceo se enfrentarían a Saga y Kanon._**  
**_Es un capítulo extralargo, espero que no os hayáis dormido por el camino XD_**

**_Tot: ¡Gracias por leerme y por el comentario! Me alegra de que te guste la historia. ¡Un saludo!_**

**_Lesty: De eso trata esta historia, de relacionar cada pareja con algo de mitología. ¿Que Mü repara armaduras? Pues el rey Midas todo lo que toca lo hace oro. ¿Quién muestra fuerza bruta y es el símbolo del toro? Aldebarán y se enfrenta a una bestia mitad humana mitad toro. ¿Que hay gemelos? Pues a hablar de gemelos mitológicos :P Por eso me gusta tanto Saint Seiya, la mitología griega siempre me ha fascinado y hay que releer bien todo para ver las pequeñas puntadas que da Masami Kurumada. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado ¡Gracias por el comentario y por seguir leyendo!_**

**_Kimiko: Sí, cuando lees mitología griega, o cualquier mitología piensas "¿pero qué demonios fumaban en aquella época para pensar esas aberraciones?" XD Y pobre Aldebarán, que casi nunca sale en los fics, le tienen abandonado. Y es que cuando le veo, me imagino eso, un hombre grandote, muy fuerte, muy…feíco, sí, para qué nos vamos a engañar, no es el más atractivo del santuario, pero tiene un gran corazón. Y las mujeres, aunque muchas veces nos dejamos llevar por el aspecto físico, lo importante es lo de dentro. ¡Un saludo y gracias por todo!_**

**_¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, donde Angelo/Deathmask y Shura van a mi país, España, en busca de Gerión!_**  
**_¡Un saludo a todos los que me leen, y que no os de vergüenza comentar!_**


	5. Gerión, el gigante de Tartessos

_**¡Cuarta prueba: Shura y Deathmask/Angelo buscan a Gerión!**_

**Gerión, el gigante de Tartessos**

Shura no podía estar más feliz.  
-¡Mañana rumbo a mi país!- decía incansable el español mientras buscaba una maleta.  
Angelo entró en el templo de Capricornio, con los billetes de avión y el dinero proporcionado por el Patriarca. Ladeó la cabeza al ver a su compañero tirar una maleta enorme sobre la cama.  
-Si vamos a estar apenas un día en España…¿por qué demonios te llevas ese armatoste? Habrá que facturarlo.-  
Shura se giró mientras metía un par de camisetas, y un par de calzoncillos. Cerró la maleta.  
-¿Pero se puede saber qué tramas? ¡Facturar una maleta para esa mierda! ¿Por qué no llevas una mochila como yo y la pasas a cabina?- dijo Angelo aún más mosqueado.  
-Pues…facturar hay que facturar las armaduras, a ver si te crees que las cajas de Pandora nos las van a dejar meter en cabina…además, sólo se pagaría mi maleta, como extra, ya que con el billete nos permite facturar gratis una maleta, que en este caso será la caja. Y si meto cuatro cosas es porque quiero rellenar el resto de la maleta con comida de mi país- replicó Shura.  
-¿Te ha dado permiso el Patriarca para que visites a esos familiares lejanos? ¿Nos vamos a quedar más días en España?-preguntó fastidiado el de Cáncer.  
Shura negó con la cabeza.  
-Ya me gustaría, pero es que mis familiares viven en el norte de España y necesitaría un par de días para poder visitarles con tranquilidad. Y estando el billete de avión cerrado, no me da tiempo. Del aeropuerto de Atenas vamos al aeropuerto de Barajas, en Madrid. El viaje son tres horas y media. Luego iremos a la estación de tren de Atocha y cogeremos el AVE a Sevilla, dos horas y media en tren. Y de allí directos a Cádiz. Allí buscaremos a Gerión, que según las indicaciones de Shion, es famoso por su finca "El odio de Hércules" donde cría animales. Cuando nos entregue el pergamino será bastante tarde…pernoctaremos en Cádiz, de ahí a Sevilla y cogeremos el tren de vuelta a Madrid a las 9:30…llegaremos a Madrid a eso de las 12, y a las 14:30 sale el avión para Atenas. No me da tiempo-  
Angelo se quedó con cara de póker.  
-No te has enterado de nada de lo que te he dicho, ¿verdad?- dijo Shura con una ceja levantada.  
-Pues no, ni me interesa. Sólo quiero acabar esta patética misión y regresar cuanto antes…yo me largo a mi templo, mañana te espero allí a las cinco y media. Hasta mañana cabrón- dijo despidiéndose.  
Shura le despidió con un movimiento de cabeza.  
-Siempre tan agradable…-

-Αθηνά-

A las cinco y media Shura llamaba a la puerta de Deathmask, que salió rápidamente ajustándose la mochila. Cerró la puerta y ambos pusieron rumbo al aeropuerto.  
-Aún es de noche- musitó el español mirando el horizonte. Bostezó.  
-¡Je! ¿Tienes sueño? Eres un blando, a saber a qué hora te acostarías anoche-dijo Deathmask inflando el pecho para coger aire.  
-Pues no muy tarde, cuando terminé de hablar con mi tía, que se quejó que no voy por allí casi nunca, que podía haberla avisado ella y hubiera bajado alguno de mis primos a verme a Sevilla, que si tiene un amigo allí…en fin, ya sabes…-dijo sonriendo.  
Angelo sacudió la cabeza.  
-Sí, todas las madres mediterráneas son iguales. Las italianas, las españolas, las griegas…debe de ser genético-  
Shura miró al suelo.  
-¿Recuerdas algo de tu madre?- preguntó.  
El siciliano se quedó pensativo y afirmó con la cabeza.  
-No mucho, pero sí que recuerdo la manía que tenía de llamarme a gritos, estuviera donde estuviera "Angelooooooo…andiamo a mangareeee!". Incluso dentro de casa me llamaba a gritos. "Devi mangiari di più", "Vieni qui!" "Stai zitto quando sei in una Chiesa!"…- suspiró al recordar esto.  
Shura sonrió  
-Sí…la mía igual, a grito pelado todo el día. E intentando atiborrarme de comida, para que creciera sano y fuerte. Y cuando se enfadaba, se quitaba la alpargata y me perseguía por toda la casa para darme en el culo con ella.- Angelo empezó a reírse.  
-Soy feliz siendo un caballero de Atenea…pero me hubiera gustado que mi madre estuviera viva para verme- pensó el siciliano.- Estaría orgullosa de su "granchio".-  
-Creo que a día de hoy te seguiría regañando por beber demasiado, por fumar, por las partidas de póker que haces en tu templo, por…-enumeró Shura.  
-¡Eh, eh! ¡Yo sería un hijo ejemplar! ¡He llegado a dorado, así que lo valgo!- dijo hinchando el pecho.  
Shura le golpeó y Angelo se desinfló.  
-Menos lobos caperucita…-

-Αθηνά-

Llegaron al aeropuerto a tiempo y partieron a España. Aterrizaron en Madrid a las 11:45 y entre que salían la maleta de Shura y las armaduras pasó media hora larga. A la una ya estaban en Atocha, pasando el control de acceso al AVE.  
-El AVE es el tren de alta velocidad español. Une la capital con Sevilla en dos horas y media.- informó Shura.  
Y efectivamente, el tren que salió a las 14:00 llegó a la capital hispalense a las 16:30. De allí cogieron otro tren hacia Cádiz.

-¡Por Helios, me achicharro!- dijo Deathmask agitando un papel a modo de abanico.  
Shura también estaba acalorado.  
-Te dije que aquí hacía mucho calor-murmuró antes de dar un trago a la botella de agua. Deathmask se la arrebató de las manos y se la vertió por encima.  
Unas jóvenes que paseaban cerca, miraron al caballero de oro y rieron sonrojadas. Angelo sonrió seductoramente.  
-¡Tío bueno, tengo en mi bolso más agua, deja que te la tire yo!-dijo una de ellas poniendo los brazos en jarra.  
Deathmask se quedó cortado.  
-Las mujeres españolas son bravas, no se cortan a la hora de ligar- dijo Shura riéndose tras el gesto del siciliano.  
-Mmmm…mejor, es como más me gustan las mujeres…con carácter y fogosas- dijo relamiéndose.  
Shura le agarró del brazo y le arrastró de allí.  
-Tenemos asuntos que atender antes, luego ya te dejo que ligues lo que te de la gana…aunque te advierto que los italianos tienen fama de pesados a la hora de ligar…y de metrosexuales…con lo cual no andan desencaminados- respondió el español mirando de reojo a su compañero, que tiraba besos a las muchachas.

Shura se acercó a un anciano, que estaba sentado a la puerta de su casa, con la cachaba entre las piernas y una boina.  
-Disculpe señor- carraspeó el español. El anciano no se inmutó.-Ehm…¿señor?...-Shura se agachó para ponerse a su altura. Antes de decir nada, Deathmask le apartó.  
-Quita, que tu no sabes- dijo plantándose delante del viejecillo.-¡Señor!¡Eh señor!- gritó agarrando al anciano y levantándolo. El anciano se despertó asustado y Shura le dijo que le dejara sentado en su sitio.  
-¡¿Pero tú estás mal de la cabeza o qué mierda tienes ahí dentro?! ¿Qué formas son esas de tratar a una persona mayor?- regañó alarmado por las formas a Angelo.  
El viejecito se recompuso y cogió el bastón arremangándose, aún aturdido por el susto.  
-Bah, sólo es un viejo y total, pronto morirá- repuso DM girándose.  
-No sé cuándo vas a morir tu, pero desde luego que de la somantapalos que te voy a arrear te mandaré directo al Infierno- respondió el vejete blandiendo la cachaba en el aire. Agarró a DM del cuello con el mango del bastón, lo acercó hacia él y le arreó unos varazos en la espalda al italiano mientras gritaba "¡Sinvergüenza! ¡Tratar así a un anciano! ¡La juventud de hoy es una maleducada!¡No sabes a quién has ido a incordiar! ¡So mugroso! ¡Cierrabares! ¡Facineroso!"

Shura se quedó impresionado ante la fuerza del anciano.  
-Si se llegan a aliar éste y Dohko, no quiero saber qué podría suceder…- dejó que el anciano atizara con fuerza a su compañero y cuando ya creyó conveniente pararle tras los gritos de dolor de DM, paró la contienda. Se acercó al anciano y le pidió disculpas, alegando que su compañero tiene un carácter difícil, pero que ya habría aprendido la lección. Angelo se alejó encorvado por el dolor de los varazos, mientras Shura conversaba con el anciano sobre la localización de Gerión.  
-Sí hombre, ese rapaz que son tres. Vive en la isla de León, ahí con sus vacas y sus toros…tiene un pastor, que se llama Euritión, el Euritio como le llamamos nosotros…y un perro de dos cabezas que se llama Ortro…ay qué perro más guapo, aunque es fiero eh. Oye, pues el Euritio es posible que esté en el bar de la plaza, suele venir una vez a la semana para hacer compra a su señor. Podríais ir con él-

Tras la información los dos caballeros se dirigieron al bar que les dijo el vejete. Allí se encontraron con el famoso pastor.  
-¡Pisha, ponme otro carajillo anda!- gritó al camarero. Los dos caballeros se sentaron a ambos lados del pastor -¿Quiéne son ustedeh?- dijo alarmado. Shura le explicó la misión. El pastor se rascó la cabeza. –Ah bueno…sí, ya sé…er famoso pergamino de oro...lo tié enmarcao en su cortijo…no sé si querrá dárselo, pero por probá…¡pue venga, que me bebo esto y nos vamos pallá!-dijo con energía bajando del taburete.

-Αθηνά-

Llegaron a la isla de León en barco. Subieron por un caminito de tierra hasta un cortijo de grandes dimensiones. Un gran rebaño bovino merodeaba por doquier.

-Huele a mierda de vaca- dijo Deathmask tapándose la nariz. Euritión se carcajeó  
-¡Hombre, no esperes que huela a floreh teniendo estos animales por ahí!-  
-¡Mira, tus parientes Shura!- dijo el siciliano señalando un rebaño de cabras. El español le arreó un capón.-Poco sentido del humor que tienes jodío…voy a incordiarlas…¡Eh, cabras, venid!¡Cabras!- dijo saliendo corriendo hacia donde estaban los animales, que se quedaron espantados al ver a un loco ir hacia ellas.  
Shura se quedó hablando con el pastor y se dirigieron al cortijo a ver a Gerión.  
-¡Deathmask, no hagas trastadas a los animales, que luego se asustan y no dan leche!- advirtió el español.

Sentado en un sofá enorme se hallaba Gerión. Era un monstruo con tres cuerpos humanos. Bastante impactante, además de que era bastante grande. Pero todo eso era compensado por una actitud afable. Euritión se despidió para continuar sus labores.  
-¡Bienvenido a mi cortijo! ¡Anda, Shura compañero, qué tal, cuánto tiempo sin verte! Siéntate hombre, siéntate. – dijo levantándose para saludar a Shura. -¿Qué, cómo te va por Grecia? ¿Tienes hambre? Te preparo rápidamente algo, unos embutidos o algo. - comenzó animadamente. Y así, entre risas y charla, Shura y Gerión pasaron un buen rato. El español le comentó lo del pergamino, y le ofreció una buena cantidad de dinero por él. Gerión empezó a reírse. -¡Claro que sí hombre, si lo tengo ahí puesto porque me parecía bonito, nada más! Cógelo sin problema. Me vendrá bien el dinero para ampliar el establo de las vacas.-  
-Pues vaya, ¡muchas gracias Gerión!- dijo sorprendido Shura. –Pues nada…esto es todo…sólo veníamos mi compañero y yo a por este pergamino…-  
-Por cierto ¿dónde váis a dormir? Aquí hay sitio de sobra, cenáis tranquilamente y ya mañana hacéis todo lo que tengáis que hacer. Mi pastor os podrá echar una mano- dijo Gerión.  
-Gracias Gerión, pero volveremos a Cádiz a pernoctar, porque cogeremos el tren a Sevilla. De hecho deberíamos ir yéndonos ya, porque si no, se nos va a hacer muy tarde y aún tenemos que cenar.- agradeció Shura.  
-Bueno, como queráis. Pero no te vas con las manos vacías eh, ven, que te preparo unas bolsas con verduras y frutas de mi huerta y unos embutidos que preparo aquí que son famosos en toda la comarca- dijo Gerión llevando a Shura hacia un almacén.

Salieron fuera del cortijo. Shura llamó a Angelo. De repente salió corriendo de detrás del cortijo, con la camisa y pantalones rasgados. Detrás de él, un perro enorme de dos cabezas ladrando.  
-¡Pero qué has liado ya, cretino!- gritó Shura.  
-¡Ese perro está loco!- dijo acojonado señalando al can.

Gerión cogió al perro del collar.  
-¡Pero hombre, Ortro, qué le haces al muchacho! No te preocupes, a veces desconfía y se lanza, pero no muerde- dijo dándole unas palmadas a su perro. Éste se relajó y las dos cabezas chuparon las manos de su amo.  
Shura se acercó y empezó a acariciarle. El perro puso cara de felicidad en ambas cabezas.  
-A saber qué le harías…¡qué pasa grandullón, eh! ¡Qué pasa, qué te hace el siciliano, eh!- dijo sonriendo al perrazo, que se había tumbado boca arriba y dejaba que Shura le acariciara la panza.  
Angelo seguía acojonado en una esquina.

Euritión apareció al fin.  
-¡Será mamón el italiano!¡Ay la que ha armado!- dijo tomando aire.  
Shura miró a su compañero, que desvió la mirada.  
-¿Qué ha hecho este idiota?- preguntó el español.  
-Pues espantó a las cabras, que salieron corriendo en todas direcciones, las vacas se asustaron a su vez y salieron corriendo también. Luego uno de los toros fue a por él, pero no sé qué narices hizo para que el toro diera media vuelta acojonao…fui tras él para que dejara tranquilos a los animales y se metió en el gallinero. Tengo a las gallinas revolucionadas, pero el gallo salió a defenderlas y le picó en la espalda, enganchándose. Salió corriendo gritando y solté a Ortro para que le diera alcance hasta aquí. Hay comida por todos lados, baldas rotas, mi madre…qué desastre…- relató el pastor.

Shura se llevó una mano a la cara y la escurrió por ella. Suspiró. Sacó la billetera y entregó un buen fajo al pastor.  
-Toma esto por las molestias causadas, lo siento de veras.- dijo rojo de vergüenza.  
Gerión empezó a reírse.  
-Bueno, tampoco es para tanto, ya mañana repararé el estropicio que ha hecho tu amigo. No te preocupes. Venga iros ya para Cádiz, que si no, no llegaréis a tomar el barco. Toma, llévate las bolsas- dijo entregándole las bolsas a Shura.  
El español no sabía donde meterse.  
-Gerión…yo…de verdad…me da apuro aceptarlo después de esto…-  
-No te preocupes, que dé gracias a que somos amigos, que si no…ya vería ya la que le caería encima- dijo mirando al Angelo, que se llevaba las manos a la espalda.

-Αθηνά-

Los dos caballeros se despidieron de Gerión, Euritión y Ortro. Shura no cruzó palabra con Deathmask en todo el trayecto de vuelta.  
Ya en el avión, Deathmask miró a su compañero.  
-Shura…oye…que lo siento de veras…se desmadró todo…ya sabes como son los animales…-  
El español suspiró.  
-¿Sabes qué es lo peor de ti? Que le echas la culpa de tus meteduras de pinza a los demás. Pero tú nuuuuuuuuunca haces nada malo, siempre tienes preparada la excusa para justificar tus acciones. Has atacado a un anciano, me has avergonzado delante de un amigo, has destrozado su granja, después de todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros y nos ha dado.-  
Deathmask se miró las manos avergonzado.  
-Lo-lo siento…- murmuró.  
Shura se quedó quieto.  
-¿Qué has dicho?-  
-¡Que lo siento!- repitió el siciliano acongojado.  
El español se quedó mirándole. Sonrió levemente.  
-Pero que no vuelva a repetirse…ah, y todo lo que me ha dado Gerión…me lo quedo yo, no pienso darte NA-DA- remarcó Shura.  
Angelo se quejó.  
-¿Ni siquiera un poco de esas lonchas de jamón ibérico?- reclamó.  
-No-  
-Un trocito de queso curado…un pedacito pequeño…-  
-No-  
-¿Y uno de esos tomates que tan buena pinta tienen?-  
-No-  
-Pues una zanahoria…aunque sea-  
-No-

El avión despegó al fin rumbo a Atenas.

* * *

_**¡Al fin terminé este capítulo! Me ha costado, porque lo he tocado y retocado cientos de veces. Al final he dejado protagonismo a Deathmask, ya que el mito de Gerión es muy cortito y tendría que meter a Hércules de por medio...vamos, que me salió un embrollo brutal. Así que he preferido que Shura sufra las consecuencias de tener como compañero a Angelo.**_

_**Lule: ¡Hola de nuevo! Gracias por comentar, ya ves que este fic sigue la línea de "Un día con los caballeros" ejejje Me alegro de que te guste esta nueva historia, aquí traigo el cuarto capítulo. ¡Espero que te guste también! ¡Un abrazo!**_

_**Lesty: Al fin subí este capítulo, me entró la inspiración y me puse a escribir antes de que se me fuera. Como te dije, este capítulo lo he retocado cuatrocientas veces, espero que te guste. Y gracias por todo :D**_

_**Scorpio-26: ¡Gracias por el comentario! El mito de Gerión, como dije antes, es más cortito, al ser una de las pruebas de Hércules. Así que he preferido relajarle, para no liarlo mucho. ¡Un saludo!**_

_**Tot: Jejejeje es que al final todos los gemelos andan peleando, así es más divertido. ¡Un saludo y gracias por comentar!**_

_**Bueno, como véis estoy subiendo una historia más aparte de esta, la de "Oscuridad de Luz Lunar", así que tardaré un poquito en subir el siguiente capítulo.**_  
_**Se supone que ahora tendrían que venir Aioria y Camus para derrotar a la Quimera...peeero como quiero ceñirme a la mitología, y para derrotar a la Quimera se necesita un personaje...que aparecerá cuando Shaka y Afrodita se enfrenten a Medusa...pues el siguiente capítulo tendrá que ir de ellos dos, Virgo y Piscis juntos para vencer a la gorgona más famosa. **_

_**¡Os espero en el próximo capítulo! ¡Un saludo a todos y gracias por leerme!**_


	6. La gorgona Medusa

_**¡Quinta y penúltima prueba para los caballeros de oro! ¡Shaka y Afrodita tienen que matar a Medusa!  
**_

* * *

**La gorgona Medusa**

Shaka tomaba un té. Lentamente iba dando sorbitos hasta que lo terminó. Frente a él, en la mesa de la cocina, Afrodita tenía una taza vacía. Cogió una tetera y vertió el contenido en la taza.  
-Es la tercera tila que te tomas, Afro.- comentó Shaka mientras sorbía de su té.

El sueco tamborileó sus largas uñas con manicura francesa sobre la mesa. Movió la cabeza, para que el mechón rebelde se apartara de su cara.  
-¿Y cómo quieres que esté, si tenemos que enfrentarnos a semejante bestia?- respondió llevándose la taza grácilmente a sus rosados labios.  
Shaka se inclinó sobre la mesa.  
-Lo único que tenemos que hacer es evitar mirarla a los ojos, o nos petrificará- dijo quedamente.  
Afrodita abrió los ojos al máximo.  
-¿Lo único? Te recuerdo que esa bestia inmunda ODIA a nuestra querida diosa, y hará lo imposible por matarnos. Tiene colmillos, serpientes en lugar de cabellera, es enorme…- empezó a enumerar. –Dioses…me veo camino del Inframundo…-suspiró apoyando la cabeza sobre su mano.

El indio sonrió ante el nerviosismo de su compañero.  
-Relájate, que todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás. Vámonos a dormir ya, de lo contrario mañana estaremos agotados para el viaje- sugirió levantándose de la mesa y estirándose.  
Afrodita le imitó pero se paró en seco.  
-Un momento, tengo que llamar a Misty para que cuide mis plantas-dijo preocupado.  
Shaka se giró y alzó una ceja.  
-¿Por? Si vamos a regresar mañana por la noche-  
-Mis plantas necesitan mucho cariño y se pondrán tristes porque no estaré. Así que nadie mejor que Misty para cuidarlas. ¡Mis hermosas flores, las llamaré por teléfono para que oigan mi voz y no se asusten por mi ausencia!- dijo Afrodita emocionado.  
Shaka se retiró a su cuarto, haciendo un gesto de "está zumbado".

-Αθηνά-

-¡Mis niñas! ¡Os quedáis con vuestra mami Misty!¡Sí, que papi se va, pero regresará por la noche!...¡hasta luego queridas!- dijo Afrodita cortando la comunicación.  
Shaka miró a su compañero con cara de incredulidad. Misty era "mami" y Afrodita era "papi"…hablaba con las flores…Misty había colocado el móvil de cara al jardín para que "escucharan lo que papi tenía que decirles"…  
-¿A ver si en vez de tila me vendieron marihuana en el herbolario?- se preguntó el indio recogiendo su caja de Pandora y el mala budista.  
Afrodita caminaba a su lado, secándose los ojos con un pañuelito de seda. Pensar en que sus rosas iban a estar preocupadas por él le hacían emocionarse. Tras secarse las lágrimas, sacó un espejito compacto de su bolsa y un botecito de máscara de pestañas de un neceser. Se lo fue aplicando mientras caminaban rumbo al aeropuerto.  
-Definitivamente, me vendieron maría- murmuró Shaka agitando la cabeza.  
-¿Decías algo, querido?- preguntó el sueco mientras pegaba sus labios para que el brillo labial se esparciera bien por ellos.  
El indio miró de reojo a su compañero.  
-No…nada…cosas mías…-

El viaje no fue nada tranquilo, ya que Afrodita no paraba de echarse cosas encima. Que si el avión reseca la piel, y sacaba un tarrito de crema hidratante, con olor a rosas, provocando el mareo de Shaka, que si tenía que humectarse la piel de la cara con un spray, que si ahora los labios se le resecaban, que si los mechones celestes se enredaban, que si "señorita azafata, ¿podría alcanzarme una almohada?" que si ahora se ponía el antifaz para poder dormir, que si se despertaba porque la persona de atrás daba un golpecito a su asiento…  
-Afrodita- suspiró Shaka a la enésima queja de su compañero.-estás acabando con mi paciencia…¿puedes, por favor, dormirte ya? Estás interrumpiendo constantemente mis meditaciones.-  
El sueco levantó el antifaz y miró a su compañero.  
-Es que si no me quejo, el servicio seguirá siendo pésimo- recalcó.  
-Si querías viajar en primera clase, haberlo pagado de tu bolsillo- finalizó Shaka.  
Afrodita se llevó un dedo a los labios, pensativo.  
-¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?-  
Shaka miró incrédulo a su compañero, así que simplemente cogió su mala y empezó a rezar mentalmente. El sueco se dispuso a dormir.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, debían dirigirse a la cordillera del Atlas. Evidentemente, durante el trayecto desde el aeropuerto de Marruecos hasta el autobús destartalado que les dejó en la falda de las montañas, todo fueron quejas de Afrodita.

-Αθηνά-

-¡Afrodita! ¡O te callas ya, o te quito todos los sentidos!- amenazó Shaka, agotado de la verborrea de su compañero. Depositó su armadura en el suelo.  
Afrodita se molestó.  
-¡Si me dieras conversación, estaría distraído hablando contigo y no me importaría nada de lo que ocurre a mi alrededor, pero como no hablas nada, pues claro, me tengo que entretener! Así que la culpa es tuya, por ser tan callado- dijo cerrando los ojos.  
-Ahora encima es mi culpa que te quejes tooooooooooodo el tiempo. ¡Válgame Buda!- Shaka estaba al límite de su paciencia.  
Afrodita se sacudió la melena celeste y sonrió de medio lado.  
-Exacto, me alegro de que lo entiendas querido. Ahora tenemos que dirigirnos a ver a las Grayas, ellas custodian el camino que lleva a la guarida de Medusa- prosiguió, como si no hubiera pasado nada.  
Shaka masculló algo y recogió su caja.

Durante el camino, sorprendentemente, Afrodita se mantuvo en silencio. Sólo se oía a Shaka decir cosas en sánscrito.  
-Por favor Shaka, ¿quieres dejar de hablar?- rió burlonamente Afrodita. Shaka paró en seco. Cerró los ojos. Invocó a su armadura que se salió resplandeciente de la caja y se colocó sobre su cuerpo grácilmente.  
-¡Vale, vale, que era una broma, perdona!- se excusó el sueco, aún riéndose. Sintiendo una presencia, Afrodita decidió imitar a su compañero y se colocó su armadura igualmente.  
Sin dejar de caminar llegaron a una cueva lúgubre, sin luminosidad alguna. Shaka aumentó su cosmos para iluminar la estancia.  
-No hace falta que malgastes energías querido- dijo Afrodita rebuscando en su bolso. -¡Aquí está! Mira…- una luz potente salió de un llaverito con forma de pez. -¿Ves? Con una linterna es más cómodo- dijo guiñándole un ojo a su compañero.  
-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGHS!- Los dos caballeros dieron un bote de susto al oír un grito semejante más a un graznido. -¡APAGA ESA LUZ, APAGA ESA LUUUUZ!- continuó un coro de voces. Afrodita se pegó a Shaka, atemorizado. Apagó la luz del pececito.  
-¿Quién es o sois?- preguntó el indio a las voces. Se escuchó un sonido de arrastre de ropajes. Afrodita emitió un chillido al sentir algo tocándole la mano.  
-Mmmm…jóvenes…jijijijiji…¡quita de ahí, déjame mirar!...¡uuuh sí, son jóvenes!...¿una muchacha y un muchacho parecen…- Afrodita frunció el ceño.  
-¡Soy un hombre! ¡No una mujer!- dijo ofendido. Shaka aguantó la risa. -¡Y tú no te rías!- dijo mirando a su compañero, que seguía emitiendo un resplandor dorado.

De repente una mano reseca y grisácea agarró a Afrodita de la barbilla. Un ser desdentado y con las cuencas de los ojos vacíos le miraba.  
-¡Pero qué asco, quién eres tú!-exclamó el sueco horrorizado ante la visión macabra. El ser agarró algo que le tendía otra mano igualmente huesuda y reseca. Se llevó lo que cogió a la cara y parpadeó.  
Afrodita puso cara de disgusto.  
-Eso es…¡repugnante!- dijo aguantando la arcada.  
El ser se había colocado un ojo en una de sus cuencas.  
-Sí, efectivamente, es un hombre…con cierto aspecto femenino, pero un hombre- concluyó el ser. Se quitó el ojo y se lo pasó a otro ser.  
-Jovenzuelos, somos las Grayas. ¡Así que un poco más de respeto!- conluyó la que parecía mayor de todas.  
Shaka hizo una reverencia, con Afrodita agarrado a su brazo.  
-Mis más sinceras disculpas señoras. Vamos buscando la guarida de Medusa. ¿Nos permiten pasar?- pidió el indio. Intensificó su resplandor, para poder verlas más adecuadamente. Afrodita giró la cabeza y la ocultó en el hombro de su compañero, sin soltarse. Shaka miraba divertido las reacciones de Afrodita.  
Las Grayas eran tres, Dino, Enio y Pefredo. Sólo tenían un ojo y un diente, que se iban pasando entre ellas.

-No. No podéis pasar- sentenciaron. –Si tu compañero no hubiera sido desagradable con nosotras, os dejaríamos. Pero por tratarnos mal, os quedáis sin pasar. Así que ala ¡aire! ¡Y no volváis!-  
Shaka cambió si sonrisa por una actitud seria. Afrodita rodó sus ojos.  
-No- dijo escuetamente.  
-Sí- contradijo el indio.  
-No quiero, no puedes obligarme- el sueco se plantó.  
-Me importa poco que no quieras, pero sí puedo obligarte y lo vas a hacer- el tono era cada vez más seco.  
-¡Que no! ¡No es mi culpa que sean viejas feas, arrugadas y compartan…eso, el ojo y el diente-¡por favor, es asqueroso!-  
Shaka soltó a Afrodita de su brazo y con los brazos le empujó hacia donde estaban las Grayas. Afrodita trataba de evitar el empuje de si compañero, pero no podía escapar. Sin querer, el sueco tropezó con un pedrusco del suelo. Viendo que iba a perder el equilibrio y que se caería encima de las Grayas intentó mantenerlo, pero no pudo y antes de que las viejas pudieran escapar, Afrodita cayó pesadamente sobre ellas.  
Las viejas emitían lamentos, mientras Afrodita trataba de reponerse de la caída, amortiguada por las ancianas.  
-¡Mi espaldaaaa!...¡mis brazoooos!...¡mi herniaaaa!...mi…¿mi ojo?...¿Dónde está mi ojo?¡No veo!...¡socorro!-  
Shaka se hacia donde estaba la anciana que pedía su ojo. Vio la oportunidad. No lejos de donde estaba la amalgama de viejas aplastadas y mientras Afrodita conseguía ponerse de pie, estaba el ojo. El indio corrió a recogerlo y lo escondió. A continuación pasó junto a su compañero y sin decirle nada, le agarró del brazo arrastrándole de allí.  
-¡Vamos!- susurró.  
Las Grayas maldecían a los dos caballeros, que continuaron el camino a través de la cueva oscura.

-Αθηνά-

-¡Mira, allí hay luz!- dijo Afrodita señalando un punto brillante a lo lejos. Los dos caballeros corrieron y salieron al exterior.  
Era una explanada, repleta de rocas de todas las formas y tamaños. Gruesas columnas de lo que antiguamente era un templo estaban esparcidas por doquier.

-Vaya…¿y esto que es?- se preguntó Afrodita acariciando una piedra de forma extraña. –  
-Seguramente una persona petrificada por ella- dijo Shaka. Afrodita retiró la mano de la piedra.  
Shaka caminaba inquieto. Se escuchó un silbido. Los dos caballeros se miraron.  
-Esto no me gusta…parecía el silbido de una serpiente…- murmuró el indio.  
-Según dice la leyenda, el cabello de medusa está formado por miles de serpientes…y fue precisamente Atenea quien le hizo eso- recordó el sueco.

Shaka cerró los ojos. Ahora se oían más silbidos de serpientes.  
-Afro, ¿tu no tenías un espejo?- susurró Shaka a su compañero. Afrodita rebuscó en su bolso. Sacó un espejito pequeño y se lo tendió al indio.  
-Gracias…Afrodita…vamos a hacer esto…me voy a girar, ya que yo puedo guiarme incluso con los ojos cerrados…tú, que no puedes, utiliza el espejo para que no pueda petrificarte. Míralo y guíame. Puedo notar su presencia, pero no con exactitud. Dependo de ti para derrotarla. Y recuerda esto: no levantes la vista del espejo. -  
Afrodita asintió y abrió el espejo. A través de él, fue recorriendo con la mirada los alrededores.  
-No veo nada- murmuró a su compañero.  
-Sin embargo noto una presencia- musitó Shaka. -¿Dónde demonios está?-

Afrodita se dedicó a atusarse el pelo mientras miraba por el reflejo. Al inclinarse un momento, vio por el reflejo como una serpiente se acercaba lentamente a su cabeza, una segunda apareció y una tercera. Sin perder la calma, Afrodita cerró los ojos. Sonrió e hizo brotar unas rosas negras.  
-¡Rosas piraña!- dijo lanzándolas al aire. Se escucharon unos bufidos y silbidos. Varias cabezas de serpientes cayeron al suelo.  
Se escuchó un temblor al caer algo y un rugido. Afrodita agarró a Shaka y le alejó del sitio.  
-¡Qué cabrona, estaba encima nuestro!- dijo tomando aire el indio. Afrodita miraba a través del espejo al monstruo.

Aunque algunas de sus serpientes que conformaban su cabello habían desaparecido, aún quedaban bastantes. Su cuerpo era enorme y tenía garras afiladas. Se movía rápidamente, sobre sus cuatro extremidades. Al girarse para buscar a los intrusos, Afrodita pudo verle la cara. Llevaba la lengua fuera y los cuatro colmillos sobresalían de su boca. No podía hablar, sólo emitía gruñidos y rugidos espantosos. Sus ojos eran grandes, con largas pestañas y de color blanco. La pupila se dilataba por el fragor de la nueva batalla que iba a acontecer.  
Realmente era espantosa.

Con un movimiento rápido, dio un zarpazo a una columna que se derrumbó cerca de los dos caballeros. Se movieron ágilmente hacia otra zona, escondiéndose del monstruo.

-¡Afrodita!¿Dónde está?- gritó Shaka.  
-¡Detrás de ti, está mirando…está mirando hacia mi!- sin titubear un segundo, Afrodita volvió a invocar las rosas piraña que destrozaron más serpientes.

Medusa silbó furiosa, llevándose las garras a la cabeza, tratando de deshacerse de las rosas negras que destruían su cabellera.

Shaka se giró y se colocó detrás de Medusa mientras se retorcía de dolor.  
Como si de un gato se tratara, el monstruo se giró súbitamente para enfrentarse a Shaka. Abrió los ojos al máximo, para petrificar al caballero, pero se quedó indecisa al ver que el santo seguía siendo de carne. Shaka mantenía los ojos cerrados.  
Medusa se acercó rápidamente al caballero y cuando fue a darle un zarpazo, Afrodita le lanzó más rosas piraña.

-¡Sigue así Afrodita, necesito un poco más de tiempo!- pidió el caballero de Virgo. El sueco cambió de lugar usando el espejo, mientras observaba a Medusa retorciéndose de dolor.

Medusa se enfureció tanto con Afrodita, que empezó a perseguirle por todo el lugar.  
-¡Date prisa Shaka!- gritó el sueco. Shaka se concentró.  
Afrodita con las carreras perdió el espejo.  
-¡Mierda!- masculló rebuscándolo, sin querer levantar la vista del suelo.  
Shaka, al ver a su compañero en apuros, se giró hacia donde notaba el cosmos de Afrodita.

Justo cuando Medusa saltaba hacia el sueco, que continuaba rebuscando el espejo, Shaka se interpuso entre ellos dos.  
-¡_Tenbu hōrin_!- se escuchó con fuerza. Un resplandor enorme iluminó todo. Shaka tuvo que abrir los ojos para ejecutar su técnica más fuerte. Medusa tenía los ojos cerrados por el resplandor. Y de un golpe, eliminó el sexto sentido al monstruo.

Se escuchó un temblor al caer pesadamente el cuerpo de Medusa en el suelo, entre las ruinas.  
Afrodita estaba atemorizado. Al fin encontró el espejo y lo recogió. Quitó un poco de polvo y miró alrededor. Shaka estaba detrás de él a apenas dos metros. Un poco más lejos, el cuerpo de Medusa.  
Shaka permanecía inmóvil. Temiendo lo peor, Afrodita se dio la vuelta y fue hacia su compañero.

-Sha-Shaka…no…no estás…- dijo temeroso. Su compañero se giró y Afrodita suspiró aliviado. Se abrazó a Shaka.-Como tienes que abrir los ojos para ejecutar el Tesoro del Cielo creí que...bueno...-Shaka sonrió tristemente.  
-Tuve suerte de que el resplandor la cegara, porque si no...efectivamente me hubiera petrificado. Pero no me hubiera importado- dijo quitándole hierro al asunto.  
Afrodita agachó la cabeza.-Gracias Shaka...pero a mi sí me hubiera importado- murmuró. El indio sonrió y le dio una palmada en el hombro.

Ambos se giraron y se acercaron al cuerpo del monstruo. Junto al cuerpo, algo brillante relucía. El pergamino de oro.  
-Cuidado, no está muerta del todo. Hay que decapitarla, ya que Atenea ha pedido su cabeza. Y aún estando la cabeza decapitada, no debemos mirarla a los ojos. Aún tiene poder para petrificar.- dijo Shaka, acercándose a recoger el pergamino.  
El sueco sacó una hoz de su bolso.  
-Qué no llevarás en ese bolso…- suspiró Shaka. Afrodita sonrió.  
-Son muy prácticos, ya lo ves-  
Sin más, Afrodita cuidando de no levantar el lado del rostro de Medusa, cercenó la cabeza del monstruo de un golpe. Cerró los ojos mientras aguantaba la cabeza y Shaka acercó un saco para introducirla en ella.  
Sin más, Shaka se cargó el saco con la cabeza de Medusa al hombro. Afrodita recogió el espejo y limpió la hoz.

-¡Mira eso!- dijo Afrodita a su compañero.  
Del cuello de Medusa brotó una figura: un caballo blanco alado. Pegaso.

Los dos caballeros miraron asombrados el espectáculo. El caballo se acercó lentamente a los santos relinchando enérgicamente. Ambos acariciaron la frente y el cuello.  
-Realmente es hermoso- dijo Shaka fascinado por el animal, que coceaba y batía sus enormes alas.  
-Sí, no como Seiya…- bromeó Afrodita.  
Shaka sonrió divertido.  
-Parece que Pegaso quiere algo- dijo Shaka -¿Y si…?  
Sin dificultad, Shaka se subió al lomo del caballo que relinchó de alegría.  
-¿Nos vas a llevar de vuelta al Santuario amigo?- dijo Shaka acariciando al animal.-Vamos Afrodita, sube- dijo invitando a su compañero.  
El sueco esbozó una mueca.  
-Pero mi pelo, mis labios, mi piel, mi- empezó Afrodita.  
-Vamos ¿me vas a decir que no quieres montar en Pegaso?- sonrió el indio, mientras Pegaso empujaba con el hocico a Afrodita.  
-Está bien. ¡Pero si me despeino, me pagas la peluquería de este mes!- dijo el sueco a su compañero. Se colocó detrás, agarrándose a la cintura de Shaka.

Una vez listos, Pegaso relinchó, coceó dos veces, agitó las alas y tomó carrerilla. Despegó grácilmente, batiendo sus enormes alas con fuerza.

-Αθηνά-

-¡Espero que nuestros compañeros lo estén pasando bien como nosotros!- gritó Shaka disfrutando del vuelo.

Y Pegaso desapareció entre las nubes, rumbo al Santuario.

* * *

_**¡Bien, ya tienen a Pegaso! Pero al caballo alado, no a Seiya. Aunque hubiera sido divertido verle "nacer" del cuello de medusa XD**_

_**Unas notas: la primera es que aparte de Pegaso, del cuello o de la sangre de Medusa también nació Crisaor, el gigante padre de Gerión. No lo he incluido en el relato porque no encajaba en mi relato, ya que Shura y Deathmask estaban en España charlando con Gerión. Pero vamos, que lo sepáis, que Crisaor era el padre de Gerión y hermano de Pegaso.**_

_**La segunda: sobre el mito de Medusa, hay diferentes historias. Me he ceñido a la más común, la de Medusa horrenda. Hay otras versiones, sobre todo la de Ovidio que la considera una mujer hermosa, dentro de lo que es ser un monstruo. Originalmente aparece en el mito de Perseo, que derrotó a Medusa gracias a la ayuda de Atenea, Hades y Hermes. Atenea le dio un escudo que reflejaba como un espejo (en el fic Afrodita usa un espejo de bolso) para no mirar a Medusa directamente, además la diosa guía su mano para decapitar al monstruo. Hades le entregó un casco de invisibilidad y Hermes unas sandalias con alas. Y seguiría contando, pero os lo dejo a vosotros.**_

_**Y la tercera: más sobre Medusa, fue violada por Poseidón. En el templo de Atenea. De hecho era sacerdotisa de la diosa. Ésta, enfurecida, fue la que transformó a Medusa en un ser horrendo. Es que a los griegos les encantaban esas historias...ah y sobre las Grayas, poco se puede contar más que no haya relatado en el fic, Perseo se topó con ellas y les arrebató el ojo para poder llegar donde estaba escondida Medusa. Depende de la fuente, unos dicen que sólo aparecen en ese momento. Otros que son las Moiras (las que decidían el destino de los mortales). Allá cada cual, en los libros sobre mitología que tengo las separan diferentemente.**_

_**¡Muchas gracias a todos los que me seguís, Lesty, Scorpio-26, Kimiko Ivanov, Lule de Zodiak y por supuesto bienvenidos los nuevos lectores, como Shaoran Sagitario y Tot 12! Disculpad mi tardanza en subir este capítulo, entre unas cosas y otras no he tenido tiempo para sentarme a desarrollar las ideas.**_

_**¡En el próximo capítulo y última prueba: Aioria y Camus buscarán a la Quimera! Camus está acostumbrado a tener a un descerebrado como compañero (¡ejemMilo!) pero Aioria no ha tratado nunca con la frialdad del francés...veamos cómo se sustenta un león sobre el hielo.**_

_**¡Un saludo y mil gracias a todos!**_


	7. La Quimera

**¡Última de las pruebas, Camus y Aioria van a buscar el pergamino que custodia la Quimera!**

* * *

**La Quimera**

-La Quimera. No había más monstruos. No. A nosotros la maldita Quimera- Aioria refunfuñaba paseando de lado a lado en su templo. Camus permanecía sentado en un sofá leyendo plácidamente. El caballero de Leo bufó al mirar a su compañero.-¿Qué pasa contigo, que eres de hielo y te da igual o qué?-  
Camus dirigió la mirada a su compañero.  
-Felicidades leoncito, acabas de ganar el primer premio al Comentario Sarcástico del Año- dijo frunciendo el ceño y regresando a su lectura.  
Aioria paró un momento y puso los brazos en jarras.  
-¿Hola? ¿Sabes al mostrenco que nos toca aniquilar? Un monstruo mitad león, mitad cabra con cola de serpiente. Es que encima el puto bicho no para de ir de lado a lado. Como para capturarlo- dijo dejando caer los brazos.- Ah y por si no lo sabías, escupe fuego.- remarcó con sorna.  
Camus cerró el libro cuidadosamente. Carraspeó y aún sentado miró al techo. Se llevó una mano al puente de la nariz y lo apretó. El mismo sistema que usaba para advertir a Milo de que se estaba agotando su paciencia. Pero Aioria no era Milo. Así que el griego continuó refunfuñando de un lado a otro.  
-¡Por todos los dioses del Olimpo, cállate ya! ¡Tu verborrea me da dolor de cabeza!- dijo desesperado el francés.  
Aioria frenó en seco. Miró a su compañero. Fue directo a sentarse al lado de Camus.  
-Venga, pues que el Señor Inteligente proponga ideas para capturar una Quimera- sonrió cínicamente.  
Camus levantó una ceja.  
-Claro que tengo ideas, pero hasta que no me la encuentre frente a frente no podré ponerlas en marcha-  
Aioria empezó a reírse.  
-¡Ah claro! Hasta mañana nada ¿no? Bien, bien…vale, pues que sepas que si algo nos pasa, será únicamente culpa tuya. ¡Pues nada, a improvisar!- se levantó del sofá indignado –Bien, perfecto…cuando la quimera haga una parrillada con nosotros…es que de verdad…qué poco cerebro…- el griego fue farfullando incoherencias hasta que llegó a su cuarto y cerró la puerta de un portazo. A continuación abrió la puerta, y asomándose espetó a Camus -Por cierto, el cuarto de invitados es la tercera puerta a la izquierda- Y otro portazo.  
El francés suspiró recogiendo sus pertenencias.  
-Creí que nadie podría superar a Milo…me equivocaba- murmuró para sí, mientras abría la puerta del cuarto de invitados.

-Αθηνά-

A la mañana siguiente la tensión entre los dos caballeros se podría cortar con un cuchillo. Afortunadamente, Camus llevaba libros para poder leer durante el viaje, así que Aioria se pasó el tiempo enfurruñado. El francés miró de reojo a su compañero, que seguía de morros.  
-Toma anda, no pierdas el tiempo cabreado. Lee un poco- dijo tendiéndole un tebeo. Aioria cogió el cómic y musitando un "gracias" se dispuso a leer con detenimiento lo que le había plantado el francés.

Al llegar al aeropuerto de Turquía, Camus pidió ir a una tienda de animales.  
-¿Para qué?- preguntó indeciso Aioria.  
-Ya lo verás- dijo misterioso Camus.

Al salir, Camus llevaba varias bolsas con diferentes artilugios.  
-¿Qué has comprado?- dijo intentando fisgar en las bolsas. El francés se apartó del griego.  
-No seas ansioso- respondió cerrando la bolsa –Vamos a buscar al bicho ese.  
Aioria se rascó la cabeza confuso.  
-Pues no tenemos mapa alguno, salvo lo que nos puedan indicar los lugareños. Un bicho así no será difícil de encontrar-  
-Mmmh…podríamos probar por las colinas de Corinto- sugirió Camus indeciso.- Pregunté en la tienda y dijeron que la última vez que se la vio fue por esa zona.-

-Αθηνά-

Y así, los dos caballeros emprendieron el viaje por los parajes rocosos. Llevaban más de dos horas caminando por el empedrado, bajo el sol.  
-Camus…paremos un poco…necesito beber y comer algo- pidió Aioria sentándose en una piedra de granito. El francés accedió, también agotado por la caminata.  
Tras reponer fuerzas, el griego se levantó para estirarse un poco.  
-Oye, voy a mear, ahora vengo- informó a su compañero.  
-¿Era necesario que me dijeras lo que ibas a hacer?- preguntó Camus, algo molesto por la falta de educación del griego.  
Aioria titubeó unos segundos.  
-Sí, era necesario. Más que nada por si aparece el monstruo- dijo sin perder la seriedad.  
Camus alzó una ceja.  
-Qué desagradable eres...-respondió el francés terminando de recoger unos papeles.  
-¡Como si tu no mearas!- gritó el griego alejándose.

Aioria caminó unos pasos, buscando un lugar apartado. Llegó frente a un pedrusco vertical, de gran tamaño. Decidió que ese sería su "váter" campestre.  
-Aaaaaah…por fin…- suspiró Aioria, mientras vertía sus fluidos corporales en pleno monte. Escuchó un siseó. Levantó la vista y, al borde del pedrusco había una serpiente.  
-¡Ostia!-dijo mientras se recogía-¡Puto bicho! ¡Fuera de ahí serpiente, la mía no es de tu especie! ¡Largo!- dijo haciendo aspavientos al animal. Ésta siseó levantándose. De manera extraña, la serpiente se fue levantando por su ¿cola?  
Aioria miraba extrañado al animal.  
-¿Por qué parece una marioneta la serpiente?- se preguntó – Anda, un culo…con pelo castaño…y patas…y…-Aioria fue tornándose pálido.

Camus, extrañado por la tardanza de su compañero le llamó.  
-¡Aioria!¿Pero qué andas haciendo? No te habrás puesto a cag-digo a hacer aguas mayores…o popó…- dijo acercándose al lugar por donde se marchó el griego.  
De repente le vio aparecer, venía corriendo con la cara desencajada.  
-Ah, estás ahí, venga que tenemos que continuar- no le dio tiempo a terminar la frase cuando el griego pasó corriendo a su lado gritándole.  
-¡CORRE!- Camus se quedó en el sitio aturdido, viendo como Aioria seguía su carrera desenfrenada colina abajo.  
-¿Pero qué le pasa a éste?- se preguntó extrañado. Al girarse, lo único que pudo ver antes de echarse a correr como un poseso, fue un león de enormes dimensiones corriendo hacia donde estaba él.  
-¡La quimeraaaaaaa!- gritó el francés despavorido, siguiendo la estela de su compañero.

Continuó corriendo hasta que notó que el animal no le seguía. Camus paró y se llevó la mano al corazón.  
-Por Hefesto…qué susto…-dijo tomando aire -¿Aioria?¡Aioriaaa! ¡Vuelve, que ya no nos sigue!- gritó a los cuatro vientos.  
En un montículo de piedras, se asomó una cabecita rubia.  
-¿De verdad ya se fue?- preguntó atrincherado aún.  
-Sí, puedes salir- contestó el francés acercándose a su compañero.

Los dos caballeros se sentaron en el suelo. Parapetados tras unas rocas, los jóvenes observaban al animal.  
La Quimera olfateó el aire con sus tres cabezas. Dio media vuelta y se rebozó por el suelo, por un costado. Después, la cabeza de león bostezó abiertamente y se estiró. Lamió una de sus patas, mientras la cabeza de cabra ramoneaba unos hierbajos. Sacudió una de sus orejas.  
Al parecer, el bicho se acordó de algo, y levantándose desapareció durante unos momentos.  
Regresó al cabo de un minuto, la cabeza de León llevaba algo brillante en la boca. Se sentó de nuevo y jugueteó con ello. Era el pergamino de oro. Lo mordía, se sacudía la cabezota, lo lamía, se tumbó de lado en el suelo para continuar jugando…

-Pero no lo llenes de babas…que luego tengo que cogerlo yo…- lamentaba Aioria viendo como el pergamino era objeto de destroce por parte de la bestia.  
-Tenemos que distraerla, antes de que lo destruya- dijo Camus.  
Aioria se giró hacia su compañero.  
-¡Qué listo! Pues ale, ve a distraer al bicho mientras yo recupero el pergamino…babeado…-respondió el griego.  
El francés emitió un gruñido.  
-Idiota, no voy a hacer de cebo. En todo caso deberías salir tú, que ya que eres Leo te pega más. Quizás hasta se enamore de ti la cosa esa. Pero tengo algo que nos va a resultar útil- respondió buscando la bolsa – Mierda…la bolsa está al lado de la Quimera- dijo chasqueando la lengua.

De repente una sombra enorme pasó por encima de ellos, dando vueltas. La Quimera dejó de mordisquear el pergamino para observar lo que venía.  
-¡¿Qué es eso?!- preguntó alarmado Aioria. La luz del sol les impedía ver claramente.  
-No es por nada…pero parece que quiere aterrizar y viene…¡hacia aquí!- gritó Camus tirando de su compañero para echarse al suelo.  
La sombra pasó a ras de ellos y fue a posarse donde estaba la Quimera. Ésta, al ver la que se le venía encima, salió corriendo a esconderse.

Los dos caballeros se asomaron asustados.  
-Que no sea otro monstruo, que no sea otro monstruo, que no sea otro monstruo…- rezaba Aioria cruzando los dedos.  
-Cállate y mira. ¡Es Pegaso!- dijo el francés señalando al animal recién aterrizado.  
-¡No, por favor, Seiya no, no tengo ganas de aguantar a ese crío!- Aioria suspiró cansadamente.  
-Que no es Seiya, que es Pegaso, el animal…- Aioria miró de reojo a Camus - …el animal de cuatro patas y que tiene cerebro- concedió burlonamente el francés.  
El hermoso corcel alado blanco coceaba alegre agitando las alas y replegándolas para ponerse a pastar.

Los dos se levantaron y admiraron al animal. Se acercaron lentamente.  
-Vaya, parece que lleva algo en el cuello- señaló Camus un papelito.- "Os envío a Pegaso (y dadme las gracias, que iba a ir Seiya montado en él, pero con lo inútil que es, seguro que se hubiera caído al mar) , para que os ayude a encontrar la Quimera. Lo descubrieron Shaka y Afrodita, que llegaron hace unas horas. Cuidadle bien y traedle de vuelta. Shion"- el francés miró a su compañero – No somos los únicos que tenemos manía a Seiya….- dijo soltando una risa.  
-Creo que TODOS le detestamos, en mayor o menor medida…bueno, salvo nuestra querida diosa…- contestó Aioria recogiendo las bolsas. Un palo largo con plumas de colores cayó de la bolsa. -¿Qué es esto?- preguntó el griego agitando el artefacto. Sonó un tintineo de cascabeles.  
Camus se giró y su cara se desencajó.  
-¡No lo agites!- dijo sujetando el extremo para que cesara el sonido. – Es un juguete para gatos…como la Quimera tiene parte de león, supuse que este tipo de cosas le atraería. Además, he comprado una pelotita también, para distraerla, por si el palo este no le interesa- dijo sacando una bola de colores chillones.  
Aioria se quedó mirando a Camus perplejo.  
-¿De verdad piensas que esa bestia va a querer jugar con este palito o esa pelotita?- dijo agitando de nuevo el palo –Claaaro…¡ven, gatito, ven…mira lo que tengo para ti!¡Miis mis! ¡Misi , Misín! Por favor…- sus ojos rodaron de incredulidad.

El francés, molesto con las burlas de su compañero, se subió al caballo. De repente, la Quimera saltó de entre unos arbustos en dirección del caballero de Leo. Éste soltó el juguete despavorido y salió corriendo, dejando a la Quimera mordisqueando las plumas y tocando con las zarpas los cascabeles.

Del susto, Pegaso emprendió el vuelo con Camus que se aferró con fuerza a las crines del corcel. Cuando se recompuso, buscó a Aioria.  
-¡Aioria, te dije que no agitaras el juguete!- gritó el francés a su compañero que huía sin parar - ¡Aprovecha que está entretenida para quitarle el pergamino!- dijo señalando el objeto que estaba donde el arbusto.

El caballero de Leo frenó en seco y miró hacia donde estaba la Quimera. Ésta seguía a su rollo, así que dio la vuelta hacia el arbusto y con mucho cuidado, recogió el pergamino.  
-Puaj…lo que me temía…lleno de babas…-murmuró cogiéndolo con dos dedos y sacudiéndolo, antes de guardárselo. Aioria agitó los brazos para llamar la atención de Camus y que descendiera para recogerle.  
En ese momento, la Quimera se giró, y al ver al caballero de Leo dejó el juguete para atacarle.

Aioria se puso pálido y extendió la mano pegando un salto. Camus agarró a su compañero de la mano y cuando fue a levantarle para colocarle en la grupa, el griego emitió un grito de dolor.  
-¡Me ha quemado el culo!- Efectivamente, la Quimera había lanzado una llamarada al caballero.  
Ella seguía rugiendo pero sus llamas no alcanzaban ya a los guerreros, así que se dedicó a pegar saltos para tratar de darles alcance.

En uno de esos saltos, con un zarpazo, arañó a Pegaso, que relinchó de dolor. Los dos caballeros se aferraron fuertemente al cuerpo del corcel.  
-¡Joder con la mierda del bicho éste! ¡Vete ya, cojones!- gritó Aioria mientras lanzaba la pelotita a la Quimera. Ésta entró directa a la boca del monstruo.

De repente, la bestia se quedó parada dejando de saltar.  
Camus, sin dejar de guiar a Pegaso, miró lo que sucedía.  
-Parece que se está atragantando-  
La bestia trataba de regurgitar la pelota, pero no podía. Tras unos pocos minutos entre convulsiones, la quimera finalmente cayó desplomada sobre la tierra.

Aioria miró compungido la escena.  
-La pelota no era adecuada para sus fauces…demasiada pequeña para tragarla del todo, demasiado grande para poder desatrancarla-  
Camus echó un último vistazo a la bestia y dirigió a Pegaso rumbo al Santuario.

-Αθηνά-

Mientras volaban, Aioria se frotó el culo enrojecido.  
-En el fondo se lo merece, por quemarme. Ahora no podré sentarme adecuadamente en una semana…por cierto ¿cómo les habrá ido a los demás?-  
Camus rió por lo bajo.  
-Pues según la nota, al menos Shaka y Afrodita están bien. Los demás seguramente que también.-  
Aioria contempló el cielo.  
-Dime una cosa Camus…¿soy mejor o peor compañero que Milo?-  
El francés carraspeó.  
-Sois…diferentes. Él es amigo mío desde hace mucho más tiempo.-  
-¿Y eso qué quiere decir?- inquirió el de leo.  
-Que no puedo compararos, son relaciones diferentes.- zanjó Camus.  
-Pero dime, de una escala de 1 a 10…-  
-No-  
-¿Ni como compañeros?-  
-Que no-  
-Osea, que te hubiera gustado más ir con él en vez de conmigo-  
-Aioria, definitivamente, eres más plasta que Milo-

Pegaso relinchó para acallar las quejas de Aioria.

* * *

**NOTAS:**

**¡Disculpad el retraso! He estado ocupada estos días y no me había dado tiempo a terminarlo. Ésta fue la última de las pruebas, y penúltimo capítulo. **  
**La Quimera fue abatida por Belerofonte a lomos de Pegaso, que clavó una lanza en el cuerpo de la bestia según unas informaciones, y otra (la más extendida) es que le metió la punta de la lanza en la boca, y el calor de las llamas de la bestia fundió el plomo matándola. **

**Era una bestia con cabeza y zarpas delanteras de león, cuartos traseros y una segunda cabeza de cabra y como cola tenía una serpiente. Además, escupía fuego. Era hija de Tifón y Equidna. **

**Pues bueno, las Seis Pruebas han finalizado, sólo me queda el capítulo final, ya que los caballeros deben entregar los pergaminos a Shion. Y sabremos qué contienen...**

**¡Un saludo a todos, muchísimas gracias por seguir esta historia!**


	8. El secreto de los Pergaminos de Oro

**¡El capítulo final de la historia "Las Seis Pruebas"!**

* * *

****

El secreto de los Pergaminos de Oro

Shion había convocado a todos los caballeros en su templo.  
Los dorados habían conseguido recuperar los 6 pergaminos de oro que tanto ansiaba.  
Sonrió mientras se acicalaba frente al espejo de su cuarto de baño.  
-En el fondo son grandes muchachos-  
Arles tocó a la puerta.  
-¿Su Santidad? Los caballeros están reunidos. Puede bajar cuando guste-

El Patriarca se colocó su casco y bajó a reunirse con ellos. Arles se situó de pie a la derecha del trono. Los trece se arrodillaron ante la presencia de Shion, que se dirigió diligentemente a su puesto.  
-Está bien- dijo haciendo una señal. Los caballeros se pusieron de pie.  
Durante unos momentos se dedicó a estudiar los semblantes de los jóvenes. Rostros de cansancio eran generales, por los viajes y el jet lag, aparte de los combates que habían librado podía intuir magulladuras en muchos de ellos.

A otra señal, Arles pasó revista. Todos presentes.  
Como algunos de los caballeros no se habían visto desde que llegaran, un murmullo fue in crescendo entre ellos. Risas, bromas y quejidos de dolor se sucedían como un enjambre.  
Shion cambió su semblante plácido por uno de indignación.  
-Ya me parecía que tardaban…si es que no pueden estar callados ni debajo del agua…- murmuró para sí.-Caballeros…- seguían charlando animadamente-¡ Caballeros!- seguía siendo ignorado- ¡CABALLEROS!- gritó finalmente enfurecido.  
Los mencionados se callaron súbitamente y recobraron sus posiciones.

Arles miró a Shion y le envió un mensaje telepáticamente.  
-Cálmate, en cuanto terminemos con esto, nos vamos-  
El Patriarca miró a su ayudante e inspiró. Fue llamando a las parejas.

-Mü y Dohko, por favor, acercaos- pidió Shion, mientras los nombrados avanzaban hacia el trono. Con una reverencia, entregaron el pergamino de oro. Observó intrigado a su discípulo, que había emitido un quejido al realizar la reverencia.  
-¿Qué tal fue la expedición?- preguntó a los dos.  
-Bien, fue bastante sencillo dar con el rey Midas, nos acogió en su palacio y gracias a la ayuda de Dionisio pudimos recuperar el pergamino- resumió Dohko. –Por cierto, el rey te manda recuerdos-  
Shion asintió complacido y les dejó libres. Mü se alejó llevándose las manos a la espalda.

-Que se acerquen Aldebarán y Milo, por favor- llamó el Patriarca. Aldebarán tendió el pergamino a Shion, mientras Milo permanecía pálido a su lado. Shion se preguntó el por qué de la mala cara del Escorpión.  
-¿Y bien, derrotasteis al Minotauro?- inquirió.  
-Sí, lo vencimos…juntos- dijo Aldebarán sujetando a Milo que por poco se cae de espaldas-…discúlpale, es que está algo mareado…-continuó refiriéndose al griego – la bestia rompió mi asta de oro, pero Mü me ha dicho que lo arreglará. Y estuvimos con Minos y su hija Ariadna- terminó mientras sus ojos emitían destellos al recordar a la muchacha.  
-Sí, cuando se enteró de que íbais a Knossos, se ofreció a echaros una mano. Espero que no os lo pusiera complicado- respondió el patriarca – Muchas gracias a los dos, podéis retiraros- dijo con un gesto.

-Aioros, Saga, Kanon, venid- pidió Shion. Los tres mayores se acercaron casi arrastrando los pies hasta el trono. El patriarca los vio realmente cansados. Aioros entregó el pergamino a Shion.  
-Gracias muchachos- agradeció - ¿Qué tal os fue a vosotros?¿Visitásteis la bodega de Idas y Linceo?-  
Los tres muchachos se miraron antes de responder.  
-Son unos cabro…-Saga le metió un codazo a su hermano. Kanon se dobló de dolor. -¿Pero qué pasa? Si es la verdad…- Shion se sorprendió.  
-Nos lo pusieron difícil, pero les derrotamos. Además, estaban usando ilegalmente el nombre de nuestra constelación para vender sus productos- contestó seriamente Saga.-Se han ocupado de ellos Cástor y Pólux. El Patriarca abrió los ojos incrédulo.  
-Bueno, lo importante es que lo habéis recuperado. Gracias a los tres- dijo despidiéndoles.

-Angelo y Shura, haced el favor de venir- dijo Shion, mientras recolocaba los pergaminos.  
Deathmask se acercó refunfuñando. Shura le echó una mirada reprobatoria.  
-A ver, contadme- pidió el patriarca, mientras recogía el pergamino que Shura le entregaba.  
-Fue muy fácil conseguirlo, conocía a Gerión de antes, y se lo compré- comunicó Shura.  
-¿Por cuánto?- preguntó Shion.  
-Pues- Deathmask miró a su compañero aterrado. Shura trataba de buscar una excusa – nada, muy poquito- dijo visiblemente nervioso. Ambos caballeros habían acordado que no dirían al patriarca el dinero de las reparaciones del desastre que causó Deathmask. Para ello, el caballero de Cáncer había cedido parte de sus ahorros a Shura para entregar al Patriarca las vueltas. Shion miró inquisitivamente a los dos, pero decidió dejarlo pasar.  
-No sé que me ocultáis, pero el caso es que habéis conseguido el pergamino así que…¡gracias!- dijo sonriente el Patriarca. Los dos caballeros se marcharon murmurando cosas entre ellos.

-Venid Shaka y Afrodita- ordenó el patriarca. Los dos se acercaron.  
-¿Tenéis el pergamino?- preguntó Shion.  
-Sí, un momento…-respondió Afrodita mientras rebuscaba en su bolso. Sacó una hoz, que tendió a Shaka. Después un neceser, un espejo, botes, paquetes de pañuelos, el móvil, la linterna pez, flores resecas…todo fue amontonándose en los brazos de Shaka, que desapareció tras todas las cosas que acarreaba el sueco en el bolso.- ¡Ah! ¡Aquí está! Tome- dijo el caballero de Piscis entregando el pergamino a Shion. A continuación, fue metiendo todos los trastos de nuevo en el bolso y el caballero de Virgo apareció.  
-¿Y la cabeza de Medusa? Espero que no la lleves en el bolso…- preguntó de nuevo el patriarca.  
-Ya se la entregamos a Atenea, la ha colocado en su escudo. Dice que así queda más bonito- respondió Shaka. El patriarca sacudió la cabeza pensando en las ideas raras de su diosa.  
-¿Tuvisteis problemas con la gorgona?- inquirió Shion.  
-No muchos…lo normal para un monstruo de su categoría- carraspeó el indio.  
-¡De eso nada! ¡Shaka estuvo fabuloso, me salvó la vida arriesgando la suya!- dijo Afrodita mirando a su compañero, que se turbó al oír esas palabras. Shion sonrió feliz.  
-Me alegro mucho entonces, Shaka eres muy valiente- concedió el patriarca – Podéis retiraros-  
Los dos caballeros fueron a reunirse con sus compañeros.

- Venga, que acudan ante mi los últimos, Aioria y Camus- dijo cansadamente el patriarca.  
Los dos jóvenes fueron ante Shion.  
Aioria rebuscó el pergamino, y agarrándolo con dos dedos, lo tendió al patriarca.  
-¿Pero y esto?- preguntó Shion, viendo el pergamino chorreante de babas.  
-Es que la Quimera lo babeó al jugar con él.- se excusó Aioria.  
-¡Pues límpialo antes de dármelo!- exclamó Shion disgustado. El griego se turbó y buscó con la mirada un papel. Como no vio ninguno, frotó el pergamino contra su compañero Camus, que se alejó asqueado.  
-¡Pero no lo limpies en mi!- gruñó el francés limpiándose las babas que le habían tocado.  
Arles tendió un pañuelo a Aioria.  
-Toma anda-  
El griego secó el pergamino y por fin se lo entregó al patriarca, que lo colocó con el resto. Shion le echó una mirada reprobatoria.  
-Contadme- pidió a los dos.  
-Básicamente, pudimos recuperarlo gracias a Pegaso. Y Aioria mató a la Quimera- informó Camus.  
-¿Cómo?- preguntó Shion.  
-Pues…tirándole una pelota a la boca…la bestia se atragantó y murió asfixiada- respondió el francés. El patriarca miró a Aioria y sacudió la cabeza.  
-En fin…al menos habéis recuperado lo que quería. Gracias a los dos, id con vuestros compañeros- despidió Shion.- ¡Un momento! ¿Y Pegaso?-  
Los dos jóvenes se volvieron.  
-Está jugando con los caballeros de bronce, pero a Seiya ya le ha pegado una coz- respondió Camus conteniendo la risa.  
Shion se mordió la lengua para no reír también.

Los trece caballeros se hallaban parloteando animadamente sobre sus aventuras, ahora sin temor a ser silenciados por el patriarca, a pesar de que éste se encontraba aún en la sala, ordenando los pergaminos.

Afrodita se reunió con Deathmask y Shura, que le contaba los destrozos que había causado el caballero de Cáncer en casa de Gerión. Angelo, por su parte, se quejaba de que tuviera que dar dinero suyo para que cuadraran las cuentas.  
-La culpa fue tuya, si no hubieras hecho el ganso, ahora no tendrías que dar ese dinero- recriminó Afrodita, apoyando a Shura. – Porque como se entere el patriarca de que se ha utilizado el dinero para pagar tus desperfectos, aparte de quitarte la paga mensual, te encerraría en los calabozos de por vida.- Angelo refunfuñó.

Shaka saludó a Dohko y Mü, que conversaban con Aldebarán.  
-¿Pero bueno, qué te ocurre ahora?- preguntó Shaka a su amigo.  
Mü señaló a Dohko.  
-¡Éste, que me ha arreado más bastonazos de los reglamentarios!- gimió al notar una punzada en la cabeza.  
Shaka le abrazó y le dio una palmada suave en la espalda.  
-Conozco ese dolor, amigo-  
-Sois unos blandengues- rio Dohko.- Además, Mü me tiró al agua-  
Aldebarán rio también.  
-¡Entonces te los merecías!- dijo animadamente, mientras Mü se refugiaba de nuevo en los brazos de Shaka, buscando consuelo.

No lejos de allí, los restantes caballeros comentaban las jugadas.  
-¡Y entonces fue Aioros y ¡bang! Disparó una flecha directa a la diana!- exclamó Kanon.- ¡Teníais que haber visto las caras de Idas y Linceo!-  
Aioros se sonrojó.  
-No es para tanto…-  
Aioria se giró para ver a Milo apoyado en el hombro de Camus.  
-¿Y a ti qué te pasa escorpioncito? ¿Quién te dejó sin sangre en las venas?- preguntó burlonamente el de Leo. Los caballeros rieron.  
Milo sonrió de medio lado, aún estando enfermo.  
- ¿Y a ti quién te quemó el culo, cabrón? Creía que tu eras el activo y no el pasivo- disparó.  
Los demás estallaron en sonoras carcajadas, mientras que Aioria se puso rojo como un tomate.  
-Ni estando enfermo puedes con él, asúmelo Aioria- dijo entre risas Saga.  
-Bah, que sea más agudo con sus sarcasmos no significa que sea más fuerte que yo- contestó enfurruñado el rubio. Milo le sacó la lengua.  
-Te ganaría igualmente tanto en la arena…como en la cama- soltó el peliazul, guiñándole un ojo. Aioria fue a por Milo, pero Aioros le detuvo y señaló al patriarca. Éste se había sentado en el suelo, colocando los pergaminos.  
-Mirad, ¿qué hace Shion?- preguntó a sus compañeros.  
Todos los caballeros se giraron intrigados.

-Su Santidad, ¿puede saberse qué hace ahí tirado?- preguntó Arles, visiblemente nervioso al darse cuenta de que los caballeros se habían percatado de la situación.  
Los trece se acercaron y rodearon al patriarca.

Los seis pergaminos encajaban unos con otros. Sólo quedaba por colocar uno.  
-Shion, ¿para qué sirven esos pergaminos?¿Por qué son tan importantes?- preguntó Dohko observando como su amigo colocaba la última pieza.  
-¡Ya está!- dijo sonriente Shion.  
Los seis pergaminos se fundieron en uno solo. Una gran luz emanó de él, iluminando todo alrededor.  
Los caballeros emitieron sonidos de sorpresa. Cuando se apagó la luz, un leve resplandor emanaba de ese gran pergamino. Poco a poco, fueron apareciendo unas inscripciones. Pero antes de que pudieran leerlas, Shion enrolló el pergamino.

-¿Pero qué pone ahí?- preguntaron mosqueados los caballeros.  
Arles salió en defensa del patriarca.  
-Es la localización de unas…jarras, sí, unas jarras que contienen…cosas…cosas importantes para el Santuario-  
Los trece dorados no se creyeron las palabras del ayudante.  
-Nos ocultáis algo- aseveró Saga mirando a Arles inquisitivamente.

Shion trataba de alejarse de puntillas, escondiendo entre su túnica el pergamino.  
-¡Eh, que se escapa!- gritó Camus a sus compañeros. Al verse sorprendido, Shion se arremangó la túnica y salió corriendo en dirección a sus aposentos.  
-¡Cogedle!¡Que se va a su dormitorio!- señaló Shura.  
Gracias a una encerrona, Shion fue rodeado por los dorados, que estaban muy cabreados.

-¿Y bien?¿Qué es lo que nos oculta, Gran Patriarca?- preguntó Dohko, molesto por el comportamiento de su amigo.  
-Esto…eh…- Shion estaba nervioso – de repente notó la presencia de Arles -¡Cógelo!- gritó Shion lanzando el pergamino a su ayudante.  
Pero Afrodita lanzó una de sus rosas y clavó el pergamino en una pared con ella.

Mü fue corriendo a recogerlo. Arles y Shion se miraron aterrados. Los caballeros se reunieron alrededor del lemuriano, que desplegó el pergamino y al fin pudieron leer lo que ponía.  
-"¡Felicidades! Ha completado nuestro bono de oro para las Termas de Epidauro. Con él podrá tener acceso a todas las salas de hidromasaje y SPA, junto a una semana en nuestro hotel balneario en régimen de pensión completa. ¡Y todo gratuitamente! Máximo de 15 personas. Bases depositadas ante notario. Las consumiciones en el bar del hotel no se incluyen. El tiempo comprende de seis noches y siete días"

Los caballeros miraron enfadados a Shion y Arles.  
-Así que nos hemos enfrentado a monstruos que casi nos matan, para que vosotros pudiérais ir a un balneario con todos los gastos pagados- dijo Shaka.  
-¡Nos hemos pegado unos viajes tremendos para que pudiérais dormir en un hotel de cinco estrellas!- continuó Deathmask.  
-¡Y con pensión completa! Salvo las bebidas del bar…- recalcó Aldebarán.  
-¡Y encima, aunque son 15 plazas, íbais a ir los dos solos!- señaló Milo.  
-Un momento, ¿pone 15 plazas?- preguntó Aioria revisando el pergamino.  
Mü señaló donde lo ponía.  
Todos los caballeros se miraron y un brillo salió de sus ojos.

Shion miró a sus caballeros.  
-¡Je…podemos…podemos ir todos! ¿Véis? Todos vosotros…Arles…y yo- declaró el Patriarca, intentando calmar los ánimos.  
-Ni de broma, usted se iba a ir sin nosotros, así que ahora que lo tenemos en nuestro poder, nos largamos. ¡Que para eso nos lo merecemos, que hemos sido nosotros los que hemos buscado los pergaminos!- exclamó Saga, hablando por los demás. Todos asintieron.

Y dándose media vuelta, los caballeros abandonaron el templo del Patriarca.

-¡Chicos…por favooor…que no sabéis el estrés que tengo encima!…¡que me voy a cabrear y os voy a castigar!- Shion se sentó de rodillas en el suelo y suspiró. Pero nadie había oído sus palabras. Arles se acercó a su señor y le ayudó a levantarse del suelo.  
-En el fondo tienen razón…- murmuró Arles.- aunque no sé cómo lo hago para quedarme siempre castigado, no importa el lado que tome- dijo reprimiendo las lágrimas.  
Ambos se alejaron a las estancias personales.

Los caballeros dorados charlaban animadamente, mientras se dirigían a hacer sus maletas. Saldrían dentro de 2 horas.  
-Y como quedan dos plazas por ocupar, que se vengan Marin y Shaina- propuso Kanon relamiéndose.  
-No, Shaina no, que nos corta el rollo, que se venga Kiki- propuso Mü.  
-¿Y Kiki no cortaría el rollo? Es un niño- respondió Kanon.  
-¡Pero es un hombre, no mujer! Y sobre todo, ESA mujer…de Marin no tengo nada en contra pero Shaina…- contraatacó Mü echándose a temblar al pensar en la amazona de Ofiuco.  
-Para mujeres ya tenemos a Afrodita- dijo Deathmask. El sueco golpeó a su amigo.  
-¡Soy un hombre!-  
-¡Si hasta las Grayas te confundieron!- intercedió Shaka. Deathmask rió sonoramente.  
Afrodita lanzó una mirada asesina al indio.  
-¡O podía ir Shiryu! Es hombre y más mayor que Kiki- saltó Dohko.  
-Si va Shiryu, que se venga Hyoga- pidió Camus.  
-Será mejor que vayamos nosotros trece y ya está. Así no hay líos.- zanjó Aioros.

Todos asintieron y fueron metiéndose en sus templos.

**FIN**

* * *

**Jo, ya me sucedió con la historia anterior, que cuando llego al final, me pongo triste. Pero bueno, hay que dejarles descansar una temporada hasta que vuelva a meterles en líos. **

**Ahora mismo estoy trabajando a ratos en otros fics. Y sí, viendo que a muchos os gustan estas personalidades alocadas, seguramente haré más fics con ellos. Quizás no tan elaborados como sus predecesores, pero ya veremos. Además, quiero explotar un poco a los caballeros de bronce, que me piden a gritos que les meta en aventuras extrañas. **

**¡Espero que os haya gustado este fic y hayáis aprendido un poco de mitología griega con ellos! **

**¡Un saludo a todos los que habéis leído este fic de principio a fin!**  
**¡Nos vemos!**


End file.
